


Spunky Ron Stoppable

by crimsonadvent



Series: Commission Works [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Copious Amounts of Cum, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Detailed NSFW, Facials, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Lingerie, Lone Male, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Older Woman/Younger Man, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Very Deep Smut, Writing Commission, commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonadvent/pseuds/crimsonadvent
Summary: - Commission Work -What happens when Ron's the only guy left in the world? It's going to be hard having to be the only male but what does everyone want to do with him? It's a little perplexing for Ron as it seems all the girls just want to have him.





	1. Biology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SokkaTheMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/gifts).



The harsh rays of the sun filter through his windows and rouses him from what little sleep he could gain. Ron can’t help but groan and pull the covers over himself.

Monday.

His alarm goes off no sooner and he can’t help but groan as he threw the covers off. Rufus crawls onto the messed up sheets, yawning and taking another wink of sleep. Ron can’t help but envy the little mole rat, Mondays weren’t the best days of the week.

He peeks out at the harsh rays of the sun outside of his window, well, what could today bring?

..

Ron has to double take a bit. It was already odd on the way to school, but it’s much weirder now that he was within campus. He whips his head, surely he wasn’t dreaming right? There was no other guy aside from him within the vicinity. On the way to school, he’d clocked it to being too sleepy to notice other guys. Rufus didn’t even stir at his slightly panicked mood earlier.

Another thing that was really odd was how the school uniform is different from what he can remember. A see through while blouse with a checkered red ribbon tied around the collar. Underneath, they’ve done some very skimpy bikini that covered only their nipples and wore very short skirts that showcased a very ample view of the girls’ butt. He swallows thickly, was it because it’s summer? But that can’t be it, this isn’t really school appropriate.

He feels his cheeks warm and the rough texture of his jeans tightening. He rushes along the hallway, the girls catching sight of him. They wave at him as he rushes to his class. Odd, they’re not always keen on him but seeing the wall clock, Ron rushes to the lab.

Biology was the first order of business and he can’t help but relax at the thought of some familiar faces to confide with.

He rushes along the hallways before taking a breather once he’s in front of the door. He swallows the rising bile and pushes the door open. He lets out a relived sigh to see everything is still in place and that no one is around yet. Closing the door after himself, he makes his way towards his desk.

The bell rings thereafter and the door opens.

He has to catch himself at the sight of his classmates. Kim and Tara are dressed in the same uniform he’d seen earlier; even Bonnie who was stalking after the two.

“Well, lookie here, if it’s Ron.” Bonnie sneers but there’s a heady flesh on her cheeks as she makes her way to her desk. Kim and Tara take a seat on each of his side, kissing him on the check as they greeted him morning.

“Good morning. It’s good to see everyone’s here.” Ms. Possible closes the door after her. Ron couldn’t stop himself from shifting his gaze to his teacher and to the girl at his side. Why was Ms. Possible the teacher for Biology? More so, she’s dressed in a very tight and sheer set of clothes. The very thin sheer blouse accentuated her mature figure while the tight gray pencil skirt accentuated her ass.

Their teacher makes her way to the desk, dropping her materials before taking the chalk. “I’m sure everyone’s excited for today’s lesson.” She scribbles on the board and draws the very familiar figures of the human genitalia, expertly drawn is on their board. “We all understand how our genitalia works but to be able to get a better picture, why don’t we do some procreation practice? Nothing better than putting theory into action, correct?” She puts the chalk down and turns toward the class, “Seeing as we have our dear Ron here, a practical exam is in order, don’t you think so?”

“Of course ma’am.” The girls spoke in unison, Bonnie grudgingly making her way towards the trio. Kim’s hands slip under his shirt while Tara’s lips pressed against his neck. He feels his cheek warm up as Bonnie sidles behind him, her own hands are playing with the hem of his pants. Their teacher is standing in front but her gaze has a salacious tone to it.

He swallows thickly causing Tara to giggle, “You don’t need to be nervous Ron. It’s just us after all.” He chuckles meekly but lets out a soft groan as Bonnie’s hand glides over his clothed erection. “Ho ho, so our little Ronnie boy isn’t quite small at all. Better if we get a good look right?” She drags her hand back up, palming him through his jeans before she undoes the button and slides the zipper down. Tara removes herself from Ron’s neck as Kim pushes his shirt off.

The cool air in the room summons goosebumps on his heated skin but Tara and Kim are quick to press their lips on his sensitive flesh. Bonnie’s own lips are pressed against his nape, nipping at the skin. He groans under their touch. “Stand up for us Ron?” Tara requests and he tries his best to stand on his unstable his legs. He leans slightly on the table as Bonnie slips his pants down.

He reddens even more as his cock juts out as his pants slip down. The erect shaft stands so proudly, bobbing slightly as he steps out of his pants. He kicks them out of the way and leans back, hands braising on the table behind them as Kim wraps her hand around the base. She drags her fist up and down his shaft before she slides down against him. “No fair, Possible, taking more of the spotlight again.” Bonnie shoves Ron further back, her own small hand wrapped around his cock, stopping Kim from the flow.

“Now girls, that’s no way to treat Ron.” Ms. Possible had crossed the distance between them and the board, how come he didn’t notice. “Since we have Ron, it’s best we share, all right Bonnie?” The said teenager scoffs before she too slides down and faces Kim who has taken up the space below Tara.

“Now, let’s get this off, we don’t have enough time for dallying.” Ms. Possible undoes each button of her top, showing the delicate lace of her bra. She slips her blouse off and places it on their table. “Why don’t you use your breasts on him Kim? Both you and Bonnie have a nice set of breasts, that’s one way of starting a procreation practice after all.” She eyes them as she slides the zipper of her skirt down, revealing a very lacy underwear that stands out on her skin.

Tara presses her lips against his lips drawing his attention back to her. Kim unbuttons her top just as Bonnie does, she slips the skimpy bikini off revealing her modest sized breasts. Bonnie is more endowed in this department as her breasts sag a little on her chest. She rubs each mound, moaning lightly before running her hardened nipples along the veiny shaft. Ron moans against the kiss and he stutters against his grip of the table.

Kim presses a kiss on his hip before she too joins Bonnie. Her breasts are squeezed against Bonnie’s breast. While the girl across her gives her an annoyed look, they both run their breasts against Ron’s dick. Bonnie runs her breasts against his cock as Kim does it in an opposite manner. They push their breasts further against each other and squish Ron’s dick further in the warm mesh of flesh.

The harsh burn of flesh on his sensitive veins causes a loud moan to erupt from his lips. He grips harder on the table, thrusting his hips at the sensation of breasts against his cock. Ron moans loudly, sweat trickling down his brow. Tara nips at the skin of his neck as her hands run along his chest, summoning a line of red on his skin.

“Now, how does that feel Ron, eager to get to the next step?” Ms. Possible chuckles as she sits on the table in front of them. With her stocking clad foot, she runs her toe along the weeping tip causing Ron to shudder harder. The sensitive set of nerves around the slit along with the incessant rush of pleasure from both girls’ breasts. Tara’s own ministrations are setting him off the edge.

“How about you paint my toes with some of that cum of yours, hmm? Mr. Ron Stoppable?” Ms. Possible runs her clothed toe around the head of his cock. The sensation of the silky stocking on his heated flesh is enough to get him off. He moans loudly, his voice echoing off the walls as his cum spurts on his teacher’s clothed feet. He shudders at the sensitive sensation, his cum dribbling on Kim and Bonnie’s breasts.

Kara pulls away as Kim and Bonnie make room for their teacher. The sarcastic cheerleader couldn’t help herself and take some of Ron’s cum into her lips. She hums at the taste, eyeing at the currently flaccid dick.

“Surely that’s not all you can do Mr. Stoppable,” Ms. Possible speaks, taking hold of the slick dick and pumping it in her manicured fingers, “We still have thirty minutes to spare.” She guides him back to his seat, dragging a tight fist along his shaft. He hardens easily, eager to continue with class.

“How about each of you ride Ron’s fingers while Tara sucks his balls off? That would help create a better perspective. “She guides both of Ron’s hands on each chair as Kim and Bonnie eagerly slide their pants to the side. They run their cunts along his fingers, so slick for him.

“What about you ma’am?” Tara adds, pushing Ron’s legs farther apart to lap at his trailing cum. Ms. Possible slides her panties off, her cunt glistening wet under their gaze. “Oh, I’ll have the best seat in the room.”

She drags the chair Ron’s sitting on a little forward and raises her hips, she guides her opening on top of the erect cock before slowly sheathing him within her pussy. Their teacher throws her head back as Kim and Bonnie take their share of his fingers. The redhead pulls two of his digits in, guiding his thumb to toy on her clit. Bonnie takes three with ease, moaning loudly at how good his hand feels.

Tara laps at his balls, licking at the sensitive nerves while her fingers are thrusting in and out of her.

Ron moans loudly, his eyes glazed as his teacher swallows his cock up. He can’t help but wonder, just how much of his classes would turn out like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	2. Pleased Phallus

Ron staggers slowly out of the school grounds. He hadn’t expected the rollercoaster of a ride that was his first class for the day. Feeling a little sluggish from today’s activities, he makes a quick trip to the convenience store to sort it out. Maybe a shake could work?

The day went by so fast, he can’t help but wonder if it’s because he lapsed into a tired sleep after Biology class. He rakes his hand along his blonde hair, catching sight of some statues by the school gates. It reminds him of the time Amilia gave him a hand job and he’d come over her face and her fingers. He startles at his steps, feeling himself harden at the thought.

He couldn’t help but wonder how he still managed to harden with how tired he was, but he pushes the thought aside. For now, some refreshments would be good. Meandering along the path, he stumbles upon the local theater. There should be some popcorn and soda to reinvigorate him, right?

He makes his way to the ticket booth, surprised to see Zita behind the counter. “Hey Ron! You look really tired, something wrong?” Her thoughtful tone warms him up. “Nah, just came from school. So, I didn’t know you’re working here. What movies…” Ron trails off, eyeing the catalogue of movies shown. There’s only one – pleased phallus.

The teenage boy scratches his head a bit before skimming through the list; yep, just one movie shown for the day. “So, one ticket for pleased phallus?” Zita grins widely behind the counter, “Sure. We’re showing it in a bit, mind waiting for a good ten minutes?” She asks as she handed him the ticket.

“Sure, I’ll need to get something to eat.”

“Perfect. Make sure to finish what you ate before you get to the theater, okay?”

Ron arches a brow but nods and makes his way to the food area. He munches on his share of popcorn and drinks his soda in that time. Ron feels more stable on his feet when the time comes for the movie to be shown. Zita makes her way towards Ron, dressed in a plunging top and a tight black skirt. Her assets are well-displayed, “Come on, time for the movie.” She drags Ron through the theater.

However, instead of it being dimly lit, the stage area is well-lit with a loveseat in the middle. A group of girls are sitting by the front of the seats. Zita brings him up along the steps where a bare Bratina and Monique join them. “I thought we’re watching a movie.” He eyes the naked flesh of his friends, feeling himself harden at the view of their glistening cunts.

“Silly Ron, we’re the movie. Who else would have a pleased phallus but you right?” Monique slides her dainty palms along Ron’s physique, dragging her nails along the fabric of his shirt. “Just let us take care of you, Ron.” Zita adds in as she peppers his neck with her lips. Britina eagerly undoes his pants, pressing kisses along the skin of his hips.

He feels his knees buckle at the pressure of Britina’s lips on his clothed cock. “Maybe we should take this on the couch.” Zita adds in, guiding the male towards the loveseat. Monique pulls his shirt off, pressing her lips to his own. She’s claiming his lips as Zita removes his bottoms, dragging his boxers along. Ron moans as his erect cock is released and it slaps lightly on his skin. Zita and Britina coo at the sight, their small hands wrapping around his thick shaft.

While Monique keeps his lips busy, the two girls eye each other before pressing their lips, tongues fighting for dominance as their hands rubbed along Ron’s hard cock. Ron moans against Monique’s lips, her small hand guiding his own to knead her breasts. “Come on Ron don’t leave me hanging.” She presses a fervent kiss, moaning as his hands kneaded her breasts.

“No fair, Monique, having all of the fun.” Zita whines as she slides up along Ron’s body, her hands pressed along Monique’s pussy. She rubs the slit, earning a strangled woman above her. “Mm make it worth the ticket, Monique.” She presses two fingers in as Monique moans against Ron’s lips. Britina, seeing she has Ron’s dick for herself, takes the twitching cock into her mouth. Bobbing her head along the shaft, she slides a finger inside herself. The sound of muffled moans fills up the room, sweat glistening on their bodies.

Zita swipes her tongue along Monique’s pussy before she settles on her haunches, “How about this Monique, sit on Ron’s face so he can eat you out while I ride Ron?” She smirks as the woman in front of her considers her proposition. “What about me?” The voice of Britina behind her adds.

“Since you’ve devoured Ron for quite some time, why not ride his fingers, I heard they really get you off.” She eyes Ron’s long digits but that will be for another time. “You both good?”

Monique releases Ron and pushes him down on the loveseat, “All right, make sure to lick my pussy clean Ron.” She presses her cunt on Ron’s lips who laps her easily at such an angle. Britina moves to Ron’s chest and drags one of his hands. She rubs his fingers along her slit before she guides two in. Zita grins at the view, “Here goes~” She slides down on Ron’s erect shaft, moaning loudly. She breaks into a rhythm, up and down, swallowing Ron’s dick with each smooth move of her hips.

Monique pulls Britina forward, mashing her lips against the blonde and tasting Ron on her lips. Zita slips her hand around Britina’s hips and plays with her clit. Britina can’t help but moan against Monique’s lips, eyes glazed with pleasure.

The thrum of music that started playing earlier crescendos to a fast tune and Zita follows the beat with each downward stroke of her hips. “Ah, yes. So good to us, Ron.” She moans loudly, hastening her ministrations as she holds onto Britina for leverage. Britina’s hands squeezed Monique’s breasts as the cheerleader plays with her clit and grabbing Britina’s nipple in her other hand.

Ron grabs hold of Monique’s thigh as he thrusts his tongue inside her cunt, drawn by the heady scent of her cunt. He laps against her cunt, moaning against her pussy lips as Zita’s hips meet his own. He’s close.

“Ah, Ron. I’m cumming!” Monique cries out as she cums on Ron’s face, drenching his lips with her slick. The blond male laps at her juices as she twitches above him. Monique tugs on Britina’s clit, causing the singer to belt out a loud moan as she came on Ron’s fingers. Zita’s hips stutter as she roughens her strokes, “Ah, Ron!”

She cums, squeezing Ron’s dick in her cunt. She brings herself up and down a little more, causing Ron to twitch within her. He’s so close!

Zita faces the audience, doing a come-hither motion to the girls who had their hands in their panties during the entire showcase. “Come closer.” Zita moans, “You’re in for a treat.” They come nearer, eyes focused on the dick slipping in and out of Zita’s cunt. Tongues moisten chapped lips, oh they felt like they wanted a turn too.

“Z-zita!” Ron stutters but instead of cumming inside, Zita raises her hips as Ron’s cum sprays onto the onlookers. White hot cum plaster on their lips, their cheeks and their clothing. He spurts a thick load, surprising Ron as he had been cumming lots since morning.

He moans loudly once more time, hips thrusting the air as he releases the last of his load. The audience appraises him with starry eyes as he settles back down on the love seat.

“Oh Ron, it’s still thirty minutes since the movie started. Did you forget it’s a two-hour showing?” Zita speaks against his skin, lips pressing along his thigh. “Good thing you had some of that soda, right?”

He swallows thickly as Britina’s hands fist his hardening cock, “My turn to ride you this time, Ron~”

Monique takes his hand and drags his fingers along her slick cunt, “Mm, Ron think you can use those fingers on me now?”

He shudders as Zita engulfs his dick into her mouth, lapping at the trickling cum. A moan escapes his lips and he feel himself hard again.

“Mm, nothing like a pleased phallus indeed.” Britina murmurs and presses her lips to his. Zita hums in agreement, mouth full of his dick as she toyed with his balls. They were here for quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	3. Lingerie Goodness

It’s Tuesday and Ron’s blearily staring at the ceiling, spent from a day of excursion. He swallows to ease the dryness of his throat, remembering the events of yesterday. He wasn’t sure he’d have enough strength to get through today with how much he came yesterday. He closes his eyes, hoping to get back to sleep but his phone starts to ring. He fishes it out under the thick covers and swipes at the screen.

Kim’s name pops up, “You left a little too early after Biology class, well you did fall out cold after a while. Our teacher gave us an assignment, we’re meeting up at the local mall near school. So, no need to get to class today, make sure to eat some fruits and get some of the sun, it’ll be good for you. I think I left some oranges for you yesterday.” She has a wink emote at the end.

He types a thanks before getting out of bed, time to guzzle down on some citrus; hopefully it’ll ease out the lethargy in his veins.

..

He’s eating a simple bacon lettuce cheese sandwich when he steps into the mall. Kim’s waving at him from one of the stores. Wait is that a lingerie store? He stares at the store name before letting a resolute sigh, he can already feel what to expect for today. He swallows the remnants of his sandwich when he crosses the distance between him and Kim. “Good, you’re here. Yori’s also here but she’s already inside. We’ve got a special assignment and we can’t have it without you.” The redhead drags Ron’s wrist and they make it to the back of the store.

Kim guides him to the only seat available, “So, we’re trying to do a fashion. The store’s tied in with school so for extra credit, we have to put on some lingerie.” She smiles widely, “However, we can’t get the right image for the store, so we’ll need your help to liven up our looks before the photographer can take pictures of us.” She pushes Ron against the seat, her lips easily capturing his. Her hands run along his clothed abdomen while Ron holds onto the love seat for support. He’s blushing at Kim’s assertion, but he melts against her kiss.

Kim takes his hands and guides them to her, putting his palms against her breasts. He can feel lacy material underneath her shirt, he swallows at the sensation. Her hands leave his, continuing to trail along the skin beneath his shirt, pushing it up. They break to catch their breaths, pushing the shirt off his body. Kim presses her lips back against his own before she nips along his neck. Her hands undo the fastening of his belt and undoing his pants.

Kim can’t help but hum as she feels his cock through the fabric, “Hmm, having a head start already. That’s good.” She drags his pants down to his ankles before palming his erection. Ron moans against her touch, arching his body when her blunt nails ran along his boxers. She giggles before taking his dick out, taking a quick swipe at his weeping tip before dragging his boxers off. Ron is left blushing, panting and erect on the seat.

“You look delicious but it’s unfair to everyone if I start you off.” She winks and saunters off with his clothes in tow. Kim disappears into a dark curtain and the lights in the room dim, the catwalk in front of him is focused by the spotlight. Music filters from the stereo around the stage and Yori walks out. She’s wearing a light gray baby doll with a lacy undergarment not covering her cunt. He can already see her cunt glistening under the light as she walks towards him.

She stops in front of him, she places a heeled foot on the space beside Ron’s thigh, pressing her cunt to his lips. “Ron, if you would please.” She rasps, her cheeks flushed. Well-manicured hands press his lips against her cunt and he can’t help but drag the flat of his tongue along her slit. Yori moans, thrusting her hips against his mouth before moving aside.

On the stage, Penny makes her way towards them. Wearing a pink chemise that stopped mid-thigh, she had stockings on and clearly no underwear. Her slick was trickling down her thighs, staining her stockings a dark color. She smiles down at Ron when she moves in front of him, lips pressed hungrily against his. Her stocking-clad feet rubs along his shaft, twitching under her heel. “You like that huh.” She chuckles against his skin before squeezing his dick in her fist.

Ron moans lowly as Penny drags her hand up and down his dick as Monique and Hope walk along the stage. They’re both wearing similar attires, a latex one-piece with the breasts expose and their cunts equally wet. He salivates at the very picture they show, both pussies against his cheeks once they’ve reached his spot. They rub their lower lips against his cheeks, plastering their juices on his skin.

“Why don’t you use your hands for us Ron?” Monique moans, guiding his hand to her pussy, pushing two fingers with ease. Hope mimics her friend but drags his fingers along her slit and playfully rimming her cunt. He moans at how wet they both are.

The music shifts and both Kim and Jessica walk out of the changing room. Wearing a lacy crisscross lingerie that outline her perked nipple breasts and garter belts along their hips that kept the thigh high socks intact. Both girls wore no underwear, letting their pussies out in full show. Jessica makes a twirl for Ron, bending down back to expose her glistening pussy lips with her hands.

Kim saunters to his side, resuming her position along his neck as Jessica tries to find her space in the mesh of bodies. She smiles at the sight, “Time to make your move, Ron.” She whispers against his skin. They adjust around the lone male, eyes hungry especially at the sight of his throbbing, erect cock. Ron swallows thickly, adjusting his perch along the seat before licking his lips, “Why don’t we take it while I’m lying down? The others can join for the next round?” He tries to accommodate everyone, flushed under their hungry gazes.

“Yes, that’s an excellent plan. Let’s have a turn each.” Jessica nods, though she was a little glum at taking the turn later, she takes her spot on the carpeted flooring in front of the love seat. Joining her is Kim and Hope, all eager to get their chance with Ron’s cock.

Ron is pushed down on the love seat, Yori pressing her lips against his own as she guides Ron’s hands to her pussy. She slips three of his fingers with two of her own, pumping with little restraint. Monique moans at the sight before licking her way down to Ron’s cock, she takes his dick in her mouth. She sucks him up, dragging her head up and down his shaft before Penny positions herself on top of Ron. “Mind if I take him, Monique?”

“Not at all. We’re here for a while, after all.” Monique moves away and takes the spot above Ron’s head once Yori has settled against the love seat. She’s half standing, half kneeling while gripping the back rest of the love seat. She’s moaning loudly as she toyed with her clit and their joined fingers pumping in and out of her soaking cunt.

“Mm, someone’s enjoying herself. On two, Penny.” Monique moans as she drags her slit along Ron’s nose. Both girls counted to zero, Penny sinking down and swallowing Ron’s entire cock into the warmth of her cunt. Monique drags her pussy lips along Ron’s tongue who lapped all her juices

Penny brings herself up and down Ron’s cock, eyes glazed with pleasure as she supported herself on Ron’s thighs. Monique rubs herself with little abandon, fingers pressing on her clit as she moved her hips. Moans echo in the room as the onlookers were toying with their own pussies. Flashes started to appear, and it momentarily blinded the group, they turned towards their bare and equally soaking photographer who was holding a camera. She motioned them to continue and the girls resumed with much fervor.

Ron chokes slightly at the onslaught of Monique’s cum on his lips but regains his composure. Penny’s riding him so well, his hips were beginning to stutter. He moans against Monique’s lips as his fingers are pushing Yori to the edge. The Japanese cums on his fingers but still she pumps them in and out, gasping out for more.

Penny’s hips stutter now and then, moans louder than ever. She slams her hips hard, letting out a throaty moan as she cummed around him. It’s enough to break his restraint but before he could cum, Yori grips his cock, throttling him. Monique moves off him as he whines, pleasure-glazed eyes focus on the look Yori has on him. “He’s about to come, how about you shower it on us, Ron?” The girls help him to stand on shaky legs as they drag their tongues along his cock. Yori’s lapping at his slit while Monique and Penny are touching on each vein with their tongue. Their hands play along with his balls and dragging along his shaft. Penny pinches on the sensitive skin of his balls, causing Ron to break.

Thick spurts rain down on the girls, their open mouths and their sweat stained lingerie. He comes a lot, white ropes decorating their wet skin as he pumps himself on them. Cum trickles down their flesh, decorating them in a musky scent. The flashes of the camera come with a vengeance as Ron bows towards them, catching his breath.

Ah, he’s still so hard. He pumps his slightly soft cock before taking a seat back on the love seat. The first group of girls move away, moaning at the taste and the scent of Ron’s cum on them. They take their spots on the floor, eager to see how the next seat of girls would be serviced.

Jessica presses a warm kiss on Ron’s lips before she guides her cunt along his lips. Ron grasps her hips as he presses his tongue against her clit, laving at her juices. He slides a hand along her pelvis before sticking two fingers in, scissoring her. Jessica moans loudly, moving a little as Hope takes her place on top of Ron. Kim pumps his cock, lapping at the remaining cum, humming at his flavor on her tongue. She takes one of his balls in her mouth, rolling the sensitive sac with her tongue.

Once he’s hard enough, Hope slowly brings herself down Ron’s cock. He’s bigger than she expects so it’s a slow descent, moaning at the slight discomfort of his size. She throws her head back slight once she’s taken all of him. Slowly Hope brings herself back up, letting Ron’s girth appear in everyone’s eyes. Her pussy eats him so well, she’s stuttering so easily at his size.

Ron’s still sensitive from his previous orgasm, he can’t sit still for so long as each of the girls are doing so well. He presses another finger inside Jessica, three fingers piston in and out of her cunt, her juices dripping on his thighs and Hope’s back. Kim switches to the other sac, toying with it inside her mouth. Her other hand dips to her own cunt, pushing her fingers in and out, in tune with Hope’s hips.

“I don’t think I can hold on too long.” Jessica moans as she brings her hand to her clit, toying with it. Her hips are pressing against his lips but she’s too lost in her own pleasure to care. Hope is bringing herself faster, bringing down rougher as she’s moaning at moan’s size. She’s loving it, the cock spearing her insides. Kim’s moaning is muffled by her eating Ron’s balls, she’s eager to taste his cum.

It takes a few broad licks and three fingers stretching her to make Jessica cum on him. She creams herself on his digits and his lips, wetting his lips with her juices. She leans on him, loudly panting. Ron releases his hold on her lips, to slide to Hope’s. He toys with Hope’s clit, joining the blond cheerleader’s fingers in toying with her pussy. Hope cums so hard, clenching him unlike the other girls. Hope’s a squirter, some of her cum squirts on Kim’s face who also orgasms at the sight.

Ron thrusts a little more inside of Hope before he moves out of her. He’s gripping his cock his hand, panting loudly. “I-I’m going to cum.” He moans lowly and Jessica quickly slides off him, taking her spot beside Hope who’s now on the floor. Ron pushes against the love seat, pumping his throbbing cock and memorizing the sight of the ladies in front of him. He grips his cock a little tighter, dragging his fist along the length before releasing a loud guttural moan.

He cums hard, harder than the first. Cum sprays all over Kim, Jessica and Hope. Splattering on their hair, waiting faces and their sweat-slicked lingerie. It slides down their breasts, mixing with their sweat and their spittle. Hope hums so loud, “Delicious!” She’s opening her lips to more of his cum as Ron pumps himself more.

Ron collapses back on the love seat as the wave of flashes dies down, he’s catching his breath as he releases his flaccid cock. The girls are licking each other’s cheek, smattering the cum on their clothes for further allure.

“We’ll need more of that.” The photographer spoke behind the lends. Ron swallows and mentally thanks Kim for making him eat the food she’d mentioned during breakfast. The girls chuckle and loom over him, their cum-stained faces and rouge colored cheeks adding an odd gleam to their pleasure-glazed eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	4. Treating the Heat

Ron’s called into the clinic out of the sudden.

His Aunt is dressed in the very familiar attire of the school nurse while his robotics and engineering teacher, Dr. Vivian Porter, is in the room as well. In the middle of the infirmary bed is a very flushed and sweating Penny, who was moaning lowly on sweat-soaked sheets.

Once the door closes behind him, his aunt quickly calls him in. “Ron, just in time. Thanks for joining us.” His aunt looked quite well in the very slim attire of the uniform, it’s an awry thought that catches him off-guard, but he closes the distance between all the females.

“How is Uncle Reuben, Aunt Sylvia?” The question slips from his mouth, the fact that no other guys were around still unnerved him. It causes Sylvia to laugh, throwing her long tresses back. “Silly Ron. Who’s Reuben? You’re the only guy here, I could think of anyone else.” She smiles widely, “Now we can talk about that later. For now, we’re really in need of your help.”

She guides Ron to stand beside the bed, eyes focused on Penny as she shifts her heated gaze to Ron. Once Ron was nearer to her, her hands quickly grasped on the fabric of his shirt, “Ron.” Her voice is needy, cheeks flushed.

He swallows the trepidation and shifts his gaze to Vivian, “What can I do?”

“Good of you to ask. We just need something from you to sort out her heat.” She looks him up and down, “However, from the looks of it, you might need a little help.”

“Thankfully we’re here, right Vivian?” Sylvia jokes. Ron was wondering what they meant but he feels well-manicured hands roaming along his back. Sylvia drags him to her cleavage, pressing his face upon it while her hands tickle the skin of his neck. “Be a good boy and help us out, all right?” Her hot breath fans against his ear before biting the lobe. He can’t help but moan against her skin. “How about we take off all these bothersome clothes?” She doesn’t wait for a response as she pushes him off, dragging her hands along the hot flesh beneath his shirt.

Vivian tugs Penny’s hands off and helps her undress, leaving her bare and wanting upon the sheets. Penny’s hand quickly finds its place to her cunt, fingers quickly toying on her clit as she watches Sylvia run her lips along Ron’s neck. Her other hand is toying with a pebbled nipple, moaning lightly as Vivian joins the pair.

Vivian’s hand undo Ron’s belt, dainty hands circling his hip before unzipping his pants down. She licks her lip as her hands press against Ron’s clothed cock. The teenager moans against both women, feeling himself flush as Sylvia removes his shirt and bites along his shoulder. She leaves rouge lip marks, she differs each intensity of her bite, causing Ron to moan at the sensation.

Vivian tugs his boxers off, humming in delight at the defiant protrusion of Ron’s cock. She can’t help but lick the head, relishing on the taste of his precum, “This is definitely the medicine we need, Sylvia.” She moans at the heady musk of his cock, dragging the flat of her tongue along the glans to tickle the balls at the base, “However, let me prime him up first.”

Vivian undoes her clothes hastily, caring little about the damage she’s done to her clothes. Penny’s heat was infectious. She pulls down her bra, pressing her sensitive breasts along Ron’s legs. Her perked up nipples leaving a hot trail on his skin as she drags a fist along his shaft.

Ron moans loudly as Vivian takes him into her mouth, lightly bobbing as she touches herself. She moans at his taste, he fingers expertly toying with her clit before she plunges them in. It was a momentary reprieve as they need to medicate Penny with Ron’s cum.

Sylvia undoes her blouse, pressing her breasts to Ron’s back, rubbing her tits as she dragged her nails along Ron’s abdomen. It summons a throaty groan out of him, making him weak on the knees. Vivian pulls Ron out of her mouth and stands up on shaky legs, “I believe he’s prepared. Help him out, Sylvia?” She gestures to Penny who was a moaning mess, three fingers pushing in and out of her cunt. She’s gasping at the sight of them pleasuring Ron and was beyond happy to finally have a turn.

“Certainly. Why don’t you lie down on the bed Ron? Penny come here.” She moves around, guiding Penny to sit at the side. Bending over, she gives Ron a great view of her stocking-clad ass and cunt; she wasn’t even wearing panties. Ron feels himself harden even more at the thought and Vivian can’t help but squeeze him at his gaze.

Ron lies down on the sheets, Penny settles above him. She’s so wet, her slick is practically dripping off her cunt. “Be a darling and treat her well Ron.” Sylvia guides Penny to hover above Ron, her wet pussy entrance just above his erect dick. Sylvia takes a hold of his cock, dragging her fist up and down before keeping him up. “Ride him as much as you want Penny.” Sylvia encourages as Penny slowly brought herself lower. Ron grips the sheets as Penny’s cunt swallows him, bottoming him up. She’s so warm, tight even. Is this because of the heat? She was so wet; as she dragged herself up, he slides with ease.

Penny starts with a slow pace, testing the waters. Emboldened, she starts to grind against him, moaning loudly as he hit the right spots. She leans back on his legs, dragging her hips against his own with no care at the other people in the room.

“Now that that’s taken cared of, why don’t we join in too?” Sylvia rolls her tight skirt up and takes her spot above Ron’s head. She presses her went cunt along his nose, the sheer fabric of her stockings keeping it in. “Use your tongue Ron~” She requests, and he swipes at the cloth, earning a moan from the woman above him. He laps at her clothed cunt for quite some time before Sylvia undoes the fabric, relishing the wet tongue on her sensitive folds.

Vivian takes Ron’s free hand, guiding it to her cunt as she sits on a chair by the bedside table. Legs spread out and cunt glistening with her juices, she slides three of his fingers in and out. It’s so much better than the toys she’s made at home. She moans in abandon, eager to try more fingers. She guides his thumb to toy with her clit at each thrust inside her, she’d probably bring a toy next time.

Penny brings one of her hands and toys with her clit, her eyes fixed on Ron as he eats their school nurse out. She grinds her hips a little more, grinning at the sensation of Ron jolting beneath her. “You like that, Ron?” She moans loudly and does it one more, moaning at the sensation of him jolting inside of her.

Sylvia rakes her nails along Ron’s scalp, keeping his hair out of his face as she rubs her cunt along his lips, moistening them with each movement. His tongue is delving deep into her folds before sliding back to her clit to join her fingers. “Mm, that’s good. You should showcase your talent more.”

Vivian pushes four fingers in, moaning at the slight discomfort the thick digits give her. It doesn’t deter her as she thrusts them harder, in and out. She cums so suddenly, she hadn’t anticipated it. Dragging his fingers out, she squirts at everyone, collapsing against the chair with a pleasured look.

Sylvia pinches her clit, moaning loudly as she cums on Ron’s tongue. He laps at her juices eagerly, drinking all of it. “Now for the finale, Ron.” She moves out of bed and reaches around Penny to massage Ron’s balls while her other hand pinches Penny’s clit. It sends the student into a spiraling orgasm, clenching around Ron as she cums.

Ron cums with her, spurting much of his cum inside as Penny collapses on top of him. She gasps at his cum filling him up. It’s a good minute of them lying down and catching their breaths. Ron feels himself soften as Sylvia looks over the girl on top of him,

“How do you feel Penny?”

“A little better ma’am but I think I could use a little more~”

She looks up to Ron and licks her lower lip, “I’m at your care, Ron.” Penny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	5. Let's Talk Cosplay

Ron gets an odd postcard from mail. It’s all flowery but he knows the handwriting on it.

Zita’s very quirky handwriting fills up much of the invitation card, but the message is simple. There’s an upcoming convention, Middleton Comic Con, and Zita’s asking him to come along.

‘Better come! We’ve got something in store for you!’ was written at the end. Fishing his cellphone from his pocket, he texts Zita his response and is eager to see them during the day.

He trudges towards his house, mentally sifting through his closet for the nerdiest attire he can sport for the event. Got to dress the part, right?

..

Dressed in a simple NASA shirt and some gray cargo pants, Ron steps out of the bus that is a few steps away from the venue for the Middleton Comic Con. He pockets the invitation card, trying to remember the specific place he’s meeting Zita.

He doesn’t miss out on the costume clad girls taking their share of photoshoots around the venue. The sight of their bare flesh hardens his cock, but he presses on, eager to see what Zita had in store.

Making his way along the numerous halls, finally reaching the room where Zita told him to meet up with her. There’s a loud booming voice and some cheers thus Ron sidles in quietly. He hopes not to be noticed but with a room full of girls, surely a guy would stand out right?

“Finally! Our guest of honor is here! Come up on stage Ron!” Zita’s distinct voice calls out and Ron feels the numerous gazes focused on him. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, walking towards the stage. He notices that the audience is dressed in very promiscuous costumes as well.

An arm circles around his neck and he’s drawn to a very comfortable set of breasts, cheeks against a very perky nipple. Ron flushes instantly but stays in place.

“How do we look Ron? Quite the ensemble, right?” Zita turns her body, arm still around Ron as he’s studying the two other girls on stage. Yori is dressed in a gijinka interpretation of Gyarados. She had a makeshift headgear perched along her dark locks while her costume was a simple, short blue and cream ensemble. It hugged all the right curves, pushing her breasts up accentuating the cleavage. She’s blushing hard and averting her gaze.

The other individual on stage is Amelia, who was sporting a Blastoise-themed costume. There are some water cannons strapped to her back while some cloth greaves tied to her forearms. She has a makeshift, pillow shell but her ensemble was a spaghetti strap blue bikini top. Her bottoms are a faded torn denim that sit lowly on her hips. “Gaping at your senior Stoppable? Wouldn’t take you for one who’s into cosplay.” She grins at him, her long lashes making her wink very prominent. He feels himself harden as the makeshift tail for Amelia’s Blastoise ensemble gives more attention to her slender legs.

“Now, how about mine?” Zita releases him, so he can give her a good look. Dressed as a simple Minun, Zita dons some Pichu-like ears with blue tips. She’s wearing only the top with her perked up nipples poking through the fabric. She’s put on a light blue skirt to add more of the color scheme for Minun. Overall, it’s very unusual for Zita to dress in such a fashion.

Ron can’t help but look at all three of them from top to bottom, he feels he’s underdressed. “We’re having a panel on how sturdy your costume should be.” Amelia adds in showing off the canons strapped behind her back. “See this? They’re actual water cannons.” She waves the remote to her prop and presses the button, hitting Ron with a hefty spray of water.

It takes a good minute before the water spray stops and Ron’s standing with very soaked clothes. With his hair plastered to his face, Ron lets out a tired sigh. He didn’t have any spare clothes to wear for the event, should he go home?

Gentle hands are quickly patting him, “Oh no Ron, it was an accident.” Amelia apologizes but her hands are already at the hem of his shirt and pushing it up. “Why don’t you remove your clothes or else you’ll get a cold if you keep them on in this room?”

“But there’s a crowd.” He can’t help but blush as Zita easily undoes the belt around his hips.

“Don’t worry about them. We’re here to demonstrate how sturdy one’s costume ensemble should be. Why not give them a practical demonstration? We need your help though.” Yori nods at Zita’s words as Amelia throws his soaked shirt away. Zita pulls his pants down, pulling them out of his legs leaving him in his soaked boxers.

Yori runs her warm hands over his cold skin, making sure to graze the tent in his boxers. “Mm, should we start with the panel now?” Yori asks, her breath causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. “Now’s the best time.” Amelia adds as she grips Ron through the soaked fabric, “We should take this off too, don’t want your cock to feel uncomfortable in that.”

She runs a polished nail along the skin above the waistband of his boxers, dragging a line across his sensitive flesh. It makes his knees weak whilst Zita is pushing his legs farther apart and Yori’s stroking him through the web fabric. Amelia hooks her index finger at the waistband and easily tugs the boxers off. Zita pulls it off his legs and the crowd emits a unified gasp as Ron’s erect sprung free.

Yori’s delicate hands wrap around his cock, pumping him as Amelia captures Ron’s chapped lips in a heated kiss. Zita repositions herself under Ron and laps at the sensitive skin of his balls. She proceeds to tell about the convenience of her costume, Ron drowns it all out as Zita draws one of his balls into her mouth. Yori’s hands hasten their strokes while Amelia devours his lips.

Amelia releases his lips and presses her open palms along Ron’s flushed skin. “How about we show them a good demonstration?” She whispers against his lips and guides him down to a makeshift bed. She pushes Ron down, legs spread apart as both Zita and Yori take each side. They kissed before trailing their tongue along Ron’s weeping tip. Tongues dragged up and down on each side of his twitching cock. Standing erect, each swipe of the flats of their tongue makes a glistening spectacle.

Amelia presses two fingers on her clothed cunt, the fabric already moist. She explains something about her costume, wagging the tail that hardly covered her ass. She moves her makeshift panties aside and drags her moist slit along Ron’s noise. He takes a heady inhale, moaning against her cunt as she tells him to taste her. His tongue laps along her slit before darting in and out of her pussy.

Yori takes Ron’s balls and massages them lightly, licking around the base while Zita takes the head into her mouth, sucking lightly and tasting his precum. Her hands wrap along the area spared of Yori’s tongue. Squeezing him with each swipe of her tongue on his slit. It’s enough to tether him off the edge. Ron cums inside Zita’s mouth who lets some of his cum trickle out of her lips. He’s still hard, quite a feat.

“Oh, you’ve made a mess Ron. Don’t worry, that works well for our panel.” Amelia moans loudly against Ron’s mouth. She pushes him off as Zita guides him down on the bed, Yori takes her place along his hips. She pulls down her panties, her glistening cunt for all to see. Moving her makeshift tail away for her Gyarados, she raises her hips as she guides Ron’s dick to her entrance. “I hope you don’t mind Ron.” She slides his cock with ease, lubricated by Zita’s saliva and his cum.

Yori makes no hesitation to move herself up and down quickly, moans rushing out of her rouged mouth. Amelia guides Zita to sit on Ron’s mouth, her panties were already removed. Lifting the very short skirt, she glides her soaking pussy along Ron’s moist lips. She takes Ron’s hands and guides them to Amelia’s breasts who was sitting lightly on Ron’s stomach.

Kneading his senior’s breasts as he laps at Zita’s pussy while Yori rides his cock, he moans against Zita’s pussy. Amelia moans at his touch while her hand snakes down, rubbing Zita’s clit. She reaches out behind her to pull Yori to a fevered kiss.

“You guys want more?” Amelia cries out to the crowd her were moaning and fingers plunged deep in their panties. A unified cry of yes resounds and Yori hastens her thrusts, roughing it a little as she bounced on Ron’s cock. Zita is pressing her fingers inside Amelia’s soaked pussy, scissoring her. Amelia does the same for Zita, her own digits knuckle dip as Ron laps at her slit. Their moans are mixed with the crowds, broadcasted by the projector by the side.

It zooms in on Yori’s soaking pussy, swallowing Ron’s cock in each stroke. Up and down, up and down, glistening in their juices. The remaining cum crowning over his balls, giving his dick a more salacious look.

Their moans rise in volume as each girl feels they’re on the edge. “More! More! More!” The crowd cries as they too joined their panelists.

Ron joins Zita’s fingers inside Amelia, thrusting three to join Zita’s two in a brutal pace. Amelia is toying with Zita’s clit and thrusting three fingers in while Ron thrusts his own tongue as well. Yori is bouncing a much faster pace, her own hands kneading her breast and toying with her clit. Ron’s hips meet each of her stroke, driving himself deeper inside her.

Ron slides his hand to Amelia’s clit, pulling at the nub causing the girl to pull on Zita’s own clit. They both cum, Zita’s essence coating Ron’s mouth as Amelia collapses on her. “How about a better view for the star of the show?” She winks at the pleasure-gazed Yori. The two girls move off Ron and help him slide himself off. They turn Yori around, her pussy facing the crowd. Slowly, they guide his dick back inside but this time his hips piston it in and out. She raises her hips with ease, driving him deep insider her. Yori clamps around him easily and Ron cums, milking himself inside of her.

His cum dribbles down her pussy lips and he collapses behind her,

“How about another method of keeping your costumes intact in another scenario?” Amelia’s voice booms as there’s more fun to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	6. Sunscreen

It’s not often that the three sisters are together; all the more with Ron in tow.

“I took the initiative to set it up. There’s also some drinks if you’re feeling thirsty.” Lonnie throws a wink at Ron’s direction, her eyes looking him up and down. It makes the only guy in the vicinity feel a little conscious. He’s only wearing loose navy blue boarding shorts while his other things are stuck in the car. It was too humid to put on a shirt and the girls insisted he was topless.

“Before we go for some sunbathing, we got to take some of this juice first.” Bonnie fishes out some bottles with a violet red colored liquid slushing inside. “They said it’s going to help our skin out.” He distributes everyone a bottle each, even Ron who fumbles on the lid.

The three girls finish their juices with much gusto leaving Ron to gulp it down quickly. He feels himself warm up, an odd tingling sensation. He pays no mind to it as the girls begin to settle down on the towel beneath his feet. “We’ve put on our sunscreen but you know what helps in keeping our skin from getting sunburned?” Bonnie turns to Ron with a sly look on her face, “Why Ron’s cum of course!”

Ron quickly turns red and he feels himself harden at the notion. He can’t help Connie’s hand that’s running up and down his legs while Lonnie is running her nails along the waist band of his shorts. “Since we can’t really go for some sunbathing unless you help us out, why don’t we get started now?” Lonnie palms him through his shorts, running her hand along the length.

Bonnie takes her spot behind Ron, kissing the skin of his back as her sister slides his shorts down.

He’s opted not to wear any boxers causing his half erect dick to bob once he’s free. Connie grabs hold of his cock, running her fist up and down as she kneels to better access his dick. She laps at his slit, humming at the taste of his precum before taking much of his shaft into her mouth. She starts a rough pace, moaning as she slides his hardening girth in and out of her mouth. Lonnie whines at her side but starts to massage Ron’s balls, she takes her time kissing his thighs before toying his balls with her mouth. She doesn’t hesitate running the tip of her tongue along the sensitive sac, coating them with her saliva.

Bonnie, being left out of the action, gets to her feet. She’d removed her clothes, standing beside Ron in all her naked glory. “Why don’t you have me for now since they’re so busy down there?” She asks before pressing her lips to his, her hands guide his to her body. She places one on her breast, the other to her soaking pussy, guiding his digits along her slit. He pinches one of Bonnie’s pebbled nipple, earning a muffled groan.

Ron can’t help but moan against the kiss, already turned on by how wet Bonnie’s pussy was. He slips two fingers into her cunt, dragging them in and out with little care as Bonnie toys with her own clit.

“Ho? Bonnie taking all of Ron’s attention? That’s quite selfish of you. But how about we do this instead~?” Lonnie slips her top off along with Connie who slid Ron’s dick out of her mouth to remove her top. They were both well-endowed, breasts already sweating a little in this humidity. Connie presses her perked nipples along Ron’s thigh while Lonnie takes her spot, taking Ron’s cock in between her large breasts and dragging them up and down. She laps at the head, the tip of her tongue toying with his slit. Connie’s hand grasps his balls, massaging them and tugging them lightly. Bonnie could only look in envy as Ron is moaning against her breast.

Lonnie nips at the underside of his cock and it’s enough to summon a load of white cum on her breasts. Ron doubles over, cumming a lot on Lonnie’s breasts. Some of his cum trickles down her abdomen. Connie and Bonnie look at the white spurts with longing, “All right Lonnie. You’ve got your share, now for us.” Lonnie has a sour look but releases Ron’s dick. He’s still very hard, it must’ve been the juice he’d drank.

Lonnie rubs all of Ron’s cum, humming as she slips her shorts off to lather his cum along her wet pussy. “Mm, I could use more though.”

“After we get our share too, don’t worry. I made sure he’ll be giving us a lot~” Connie sidles down in front of Ron, dragging her breasts around Ron’s cock just like Lonnie. She drags her breasts along the girth, taking his cock in and out of her mouth when he starts to thrust his hips at her. Ron’s moaning loudly, eyes glazed in pleasure. Bonnie thrusts three fingers in her and pressing her lips in open mouthed kiss against his.

Ron shudders as he cums too quickly, showering Connie’s breasts and face with his cum. Thick ropey liquids clung to her flesh as she staggers a little. “Mmm, yes, that’s really good.” She releases his cock but not before pressing a quick kiss on the top. She too removes her shorts and massages his cum on her skin down to her pussy. “You’re right Lonnie. We really need more of that. But let’s get Bonnie her share, can’t have our little sister burn under the sun right?”

Connie moves aside as Bonnie steps around her, “Instead of her sucking you off, why don’t you take her from the back Ron? She’s really into that. Right, Bonnie?” Connie can’t help but jeer as she pulls Bonnie down and positions her so Ron fuck her from behind. He licks his lips at the sight of her dripping pussy, her juices already. Ron gets down on his knees, guiding his still stiff cock to her entrance. He can’t help but run the head of his dick along her slit, earning a moan from Bonnie before he slides in. She’s so wet.

It doesn’t take him a moment before he’s moving his hips, thrusting in and out of her. Her pussy is squelching, letting him slide in and out with ease. Connie and Lonnie, now bared, kneel in front of Bonnie. “Be a good little sister and use that tongue and fingers of yours to make us feel good, all right?” There was no room for arguments as Connie pressed her pussy to Bonnie’s open lips, running her slit along her sister’s tongue. Lonnie takes one of Bonnie’s hands and runs it along her body before thrusting three fingers into her waiting cunt. She ruts on Bonnie’s hands, her pussy juice coating Bonnie’s palm.

Ron leans down on Bonnie, guiding his hands around her to flick her clit. Bonnie jolts at the sensation, moaning against her sister’s clit. “That’s it. That’s a good girl.” Connie’s encouragement spur Bonnie on as Ron’s thrusts start to get rougher, faster. He grips Bonnie’s hip, angling her lower so he can hit that best spot inside of her. Bonnie chokes on a moan, tongue flicking on Connie’s clit. She has four fingers in Lonnie’s pussy, in and out with the rhythm of Ron’s hips.

Lonnie lets out a loud moan, clenching on Bonnie’s digits as she cums. Her pussy juice trails down on her sister’s arm before she collapses on the towel, watching the trio continue. Now that Lonnie’s done, Connie takes hold of the hand with Lonnie’s pussy juices and thrusts it into her pussy. She keeps Bonnie’s head fixed on her clit while she guide’s her younger sister’s hand in and out of her cunt. A moan escapes her lips as she focuses on Ron’s dick disappearing in her sister.

“You better cum sooner Ron, we still need more of your cum~” She moans loudly, cumming when Bonnie nips at her clit.

Ron thrusts harder and pulls on Bonnie’s clit, causing the girl beneath him to cum. She clenches him so hard but he pulls out, fisting his cock as he showers her back side with his cum. Connie’s eagerly rubs his cum along Bonnie’s back and slaps her sister’s ass once she’s done spreading his cum there as well. Bonnie collapses on the towel gasping for breath but also moaning as she’s still cumming.

Ron falls to his butt, catching his own breath. He lets out a low groan, feeling a little sensitive from his third orgasm. He pumps his cock a little more. Gosh, he’s still so fucking hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	7. After Class

Shego presses a few buttons on the mechanism attached to the wall. It took quite some time to get Drakken to create a female storage unit under the guise of a plan to thwart Kim Possible. She cards her gloved fingers through her hair as she sorts through her thoughts. There's just a few more things to do.

Letting out a tired sigh, she makes her way to the doctor's desk, plucking a chip from the pile. She saunters back to the container unit, inserting the chip which started the DNA signature process. A series of graphs display on the screen identifying Ron Stoppable as the only male left on earth. She confirms the information and shifts her attention to another screen.

The chemical components of the mind-control shampoo are listed, and the production is well on its way. The serum laced in the shampoo makes all the females left on earth know that Ron is the only male left, and no one came before him. She lets one last huff escape her dark lips before taking some of the shampoo and making her way to the bathroom.

She quickly bares herself, jumping into the spray and lathering her dark locks in the shampoo. The cool sensation sends her into a lethargic state, her palms pressed against the cool tiled floor. The familiar sound of a notification echoes in the room and she turns to the monitor, looking at her mirror image.

"Good. You've made used of it." Her mirror speaks, "You're Ms. Shego. Middleton High's Literature and Home Economics teacher. You're going to be there teacher and..."

The shower above her head rinses the residue of the shampoo, glazed eyes focused on the recording as the last traces of warmth are washed away.

It seems like Shego is no more.

..

Ron can't help but feel trepidation running through his veins. It's just been a day since there new teacher was introduced after Ms. Carlson's accident a night ago. Normally, Kim would be keen on this kind of situations but he can't help the odd feeling in his gut.

He makes his way to the teacher's private room, a little anxious since it's sudden. They were going to have an exam about literature in the form of a stage play and he'd been tasked to do the main role for Macbeth. Ms. Go had mentioned she had the script prepared for the class but he'd have to meet with her in the private office to get them.

Now that he's standing in front of her door, he can't help but feel the cold sweat trickling down his nape. This was a villain, a villain posing as a teacher. He tries to shake the dark thoughts away, Shego wasn't always that bad, right? Squaring his shoulders, Ron knocks on the door.

"Come in." Ms. Go's cheery voice filters through the wood and he steps into the room. The first thing that catches him is the sweet, heady scent in the air. Ms. Go is smiling widely behind her desk, waving at him in such a casual manner.

"I'm glad you could come Ronnie! I was worried you might be too busy." She smiles bashfully as Ron takes a seat on the couch in front of her. He rubs the back of his head, feeling a little sheepish, "It's all right. I got caught up from my previous class."

"No worries. I'm just glad you could visit." There's a faint blush on her pale cheeks and she couldn't stop twirling her index finger on a stack of papers. Ron feels a little anxious being in her presence, "So uhm, Ms. Go about the play?"

"Oh silly me! Of course!" The words snap her out of her reverie and she picks up the stapled papers under her palm, "This is the script. I would love it if you could go over the parts with me." Ron receives the stack, surprised at how thick it was. "Your parts are highlighted in green so you don't have to be confused which ones you're going to say."

"Before we start, is it possible if I could get a drink? I think my throat's a little dry."

Shego quickly stands up," Of course! Stay here. I'll go and make some hot cocoa moo for us. I'll be right back! Feel free to browse the lines." She pats his shoulder before making her way out of the room.

Ron waits for two minutes before discarding the pile on the table. Now it's time to look for evidence that Ms. Go is Shego. Once he'd have the evidence, surely Kim would believe him. He goes around the desk, he opens the topmost drawer. There's a neat stack of paper but he sifts through them; they were just templates for waivers and school documents. He opens the second drawer, finding only stationary in varying shades of green and black. Lastly, the lowest drawer had a lock to it but Ron was an expert lock picker, easily undoing the switch with the aid of a hair pin.

Inside the drawer is a lone silver ring with two lines, a dark gray and black. He inspects the accessory but there's no name engraved on it. He shifts his gaze to the door, trying to listen but there's no footsteps. With nothing else to go for, Ron slips the mysterious ring unto his finger.

All of a sudden, a strong jolt courses within him and he falls back on Ms. Go's plush chair. The world around him darkens, he blinks, trying to clear the image but everything plays. From the beginning where Drakken makes a storage unit, to when Shego records herself. He also learns about the shampoo hypnotizing women, he feels himself harden at the sight of a naked Shego in the bathroom. He shakes his head, trying to get the images away. Once more the scene plays out, bringing him back to school where Ms. Go first steps into his classroom. He feels himself harden as he remembered how beautiful she looked.

As quickly as everything flashed, it was gone and Ron sucks in a deep breath. He feels the cold sweat at the back of his neck but he's too warm. Loud slurping noises echo in the room and an odd sensation is playing out in between his legs. He's slackened on the plush sheet, clothes in disarray as his teacher, Ms. Go, and his best friend, Kim, are both sucking him off.

"Mmm, good of you to finally join us Ronnie." Ms. Go's tongue laps along her side of Ron's erect cock. "Kim and I were getting a little worried you'd be in your own little world." She gives his dick a playful nibble earning a low groan from the male.

"Yeah, Ron. You had me worried too." Kim mutters as she released the head of his cock, her hands were toying with his balls. The haze finally clears and he realizes they're all naked and the heady scent from earlier is much thicker.

"Thought I'd do us all a favor and strip you down, I hope you don't mind as much, Ronnie." Ms. Go coos at him before dragging the flat of her down up and down the veiny shaft. He shudders under their tongues, feeling himself lose a little.

"What's wrong Ron? Not good enough for you?" Kim can't help but ask, "Don't worry. We're getting to the good part in a bit." She grasps Ron's cock, dragging her fist up and down as Ms. Go had primed him so well. Her hand glides with ease, she tightens her grip in certain durations causing Ron to let out a loud moan.

Ms. Go gets to her feet, letting a sultry look plaster on her face, "You're quite naughty Ronnie, going through a teacher's desk but I like how adventurous you are." She seats herself on the desk, spreading her legs and opening her pussy lips to display just how wet she is. "In fact, you got me so wet thinking at how rebellious you are." Ron's eyes are plastered on her pussy as he swallows the rising bile in his throat. Ms. Go trails her fingers along her slit, humming as she toys at her clit. She gathers some of her slick on her digits before slowly pushing three in. She throws her head back, moaning loudly as she pumps her fingers roughly.

The loud squelching joins her cries of passion and Ron's dick hardens further in Kim's mouth. Kim releases his cock before pressing a quick kiss on his weeping slit, "Mm, Ron getting excited seeing our teacher touch herself, how could you." She sucks him back easily, bobbing her head up and down his length while she runs her fist along the girth.

"I..I'm" He chokes out a moan, "I can't help myself." Ms. Go bends towards him, pulling his head forward, "Be a dear Ronnie and taste how sweet I am." She angles herself to seat on the edge as she pressed Ron's nose against her clit. She rubs her cunt on his face a little before Ron sticks his tongue out, catching some of her pussy juice. He darts his tongue along her slit, running the entire length with the tip of his tongue. She's sweet, sweeter than he'd consider and he can't help but drown in the intoxicating scent of her pussy.

Ms. Go pushes him back a little, relishing in the dazed look in his eyes. She drags her wet fingers along his cheek before sliding two into his mouth. He sucks on them, relishing the taste off her lips. "Well, what do you think Ronnie?" She has the sweet voice causing him to shiver once more, "Delicious. You're so delicious Ms. Go."

"Aww, that's sweet of you. I can't wait for your review about my pussy~" She grins as she thrusts her fingers faster, moaning loudly as she kept her eyes on him while she finger fucks herself. Ron moans, eyes held captive by his teacher but Kim's not stopping and he feels himself swell inside of her. The redhead grazes her teeth along his length and it's enough to cause Ron to cum. He lets out a throaty groan, spray his cum inside Kim's mouth whose milking him greedily. She sucks all of his cum, swallowing every last drop.

Ron collapses back on the chair blinking wearily as Kim slides him out, she licks the remaining cum on her lips as she stands. Ms. Go grabs at her long hair, crashing her dark tinted lips on Kim's. Ms. Go laps at the taste of Ron's cum, running her tongue along Kim's lips before releasing her. "Thanks for the taste Kimmie~ Really appreciate that. Be a darling and make a seat on the other side of the table for me."

"Always a pleasure Ms. Go."Kim makes her way to the other end of the table, seating herself with her legs wide open. Ms. Go turns around and drapes her body off the table, her ass in the air and her waiting cunt just in the perfect view for Ron. "I believe I deserve some merit too, Ronnie. Won't be a good boy and fuck me well while I eat our dear Kim over here?"

He swallows a breath before standing on shaky legs, he's still very much hard and erect, "Of course, Ms. Go." He grasps her hips, running the tip of his dick along the crack of her ass to her clit. He repeats it a few times before Ms. Go whines beneath him. "Ronnie~" She whines once more and Ron slides into her, groaning at how wet and tight she felt. Ms. Go whines beneath him, pushing her ass up to meet his hips. He makes no second thoughts and moves quickly, roughly. It's so hot inside her, he's drawn in. His thrusts shake the table as Ms. Go grabs Kim's thighs and laves her student's pussy. She brings one of her hands and thrusts in and out of Kim's pussy in time with Ron's thrusts. Kim's moans join with Ron's.

Ron's too close; he never knew Ms. Go would feel so damn good. He pulls her ass a little higher before thrusting deeply, hitting her in that spot that causes her to moan against Kim's pussy. She's clenching him so well, Ron can't stop himself. "Ah, Ms. Go!" He cums too quickly, painting her insides white. The sweet rush of his cum makes Ms. Go cum in time with him. Ms. Go gently bites on Kim's clit while her fingers piston in and out of the redhead. Kim cums as well, squirting her pussy juice all over Ms. Go's face and fingers. She breathes deeply, eyes focused on Ron's cock inside Ms. Go.

"I believe we could use a little more of that for the upcoming play, Ronnie~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	8. Macbeth

Dressed in the finery that’s no longer the fashion for these recent years, Ron’s swallowing the nervous energy bubbling inside of him. It’s now the final act of the play that Ms. Go had mentioned two weeks ago. The time between his last meeting and learning about what happened around the world up until now had been quite nerve-wracking. He pulls on the makeshift cape tied around the base of his neck as he adjusts the clothes he’s wearing.

The frills around his wrists to the open cut from his chest to his slightly-erect dick is by no means a tribute to the actual fashion of olden times. Ms. Go had shoved the clothes he would wear for today’s play just hours ago. It didn’t abate the cold sweat trickling his brow.

The music starts to rise, it’s his cue. Ron rushes to the stage, his attention on the ornate but wide seat that was dubbed the throne. The curtains are still covering the set as the dryads find their places around the room. He can’t help but look at the very skimpy dryads. Dressing in clothing that didn’t cover their breasts and their cunts, the dryads draped wood-like fabrics around their arms. They’ve woven some leaf crowns into their hair.

Kim’s red hair is very noticeable. Yori and Zita joined in the troupe too. Is that Bonnie in one of the dryads as well? Ron pinches the bridge as the staff begins to pull the curtains open. There’s nothing he can do to change what happened. What can a mere high school student do to change such a world-changing experiment right? He lounges on the throne, his dick more erect than before he seated. The view of the dryad’s bodies as well as the prospect of people seeing him bare has Ron hardening.

He shudders as the curtains part and the view of the audience focuses on him.

The music around them crescendos and Amelia, dressed only in a fancy musketeer hat and a black cape, portraying as MacDuff enters the scene. “Macbeth! I have come to abdicate the throne!” She exclaimed to the audience as she points a foil rapier in Ron’s direction. He swallows the rising bile and recites his lines with ease.

“So you still fight me. We shall see your worth!” Amelia throws the makeshift weapon off the stage and paces towards Ron. She takes hold of the flimsy fabric around his abdomen, pulling him up and smashing her lips against his own. It was not as rough as he’d expected and the awed sounds of the audience did help ease the nervous energy inside of him. Amelia is a great kisser, her lips knew how to map out his and her tongue, her tongue was as direct as the woman in front of him. Her hands glide along his exposed skin, gripping his very erect cock.

He moans against her lips, letting her slip her tongue inside his mouth. She presses him against the throne, bending her frame lightly as Ron rests his back on the throne’s back support. Her fist is tight around his shaft, pumping his length that precum was trickling down his slit. He moans loudly, accentuated by the microphone tied on his collar.

Amelia pushes herself off of him, causing Ron to tumble on the space of the throne. “I hope you’re prepared, your highness.” She taunts as she unknots the cape tied to her body. She pulls him by his clothes and presses him back against the throne. Amelia presses one chaste kiss to his lips before facing forward. She drags her hands along her body, fondling her breasts as she steps up to the hand rails on the throne.

Ron quickly supports her hips, guiding her as she positions her wet cunt on top of his very erect dick. “Ready, your highness?” She lets out one last taunt before easily sliding down onto Ron’s cock. The male chokes behind her, arching his hips to meet her downward stroke. Amelia moans loudly, followed by every girl in the audience. She makes no second thoughts and quickly bounces on Ron’s very thick cock.

Ron’s moaning loudly, his hands perched around Amelia’s hips as the dryads slowly converge around them. He shifts his gaze to the girls who were busy staring at him but their hands are playing with their pussies. He can see Bonnie shoving three fingers inside of her while Zita is eager to lick Yori’s pussy. Kim takes her chance and presses herself to Ron’s side.

“No, none of the dryads can help the king.” Amelia pushes off Kim but gives the redhead a smirk. “However, my hands can be of assistance.” She doesn’t give Kim room to response, shoving two of her fingers into the redhead’s soaping pussy. Kim crumples towards them, her flushed face mere inches from Ron as she moans loudly.

Amelia makes every downward stroke rough and deep. Ron’s eyes roll back and he arches against her, she grinds on his cock while her free hand toys with his balls. She turns to him mid-grind, “Ron, use your hands.” It’s a command, not a request.

Delirious with how well her cunt wraps around him, Ron brings one of his hand to fondle Amelia’s breast while his other hand toys with her clit. A loud moan escapes the woman riding him and she grinds harder on him to show her appreciation. He groans loudly, feeling the toll of how delicious Amelia’s cunt is. He feels so close.

Amelia removes her fingers from Kim’s cunt and pulls the redhead down into a lip lock. Moans erupt from both girls. Ron watches in appreciation but groans out when Amelia jumps on his dick. He had stopped toying with her clit. As the girls make out by his side, Ron bites his lower lip as he slowly thrusts back to Amelia’s wet pussy.

It doesn’t go ignored. Pushing Kim off of her, Amelia guides some of Kim’s fingers into her pussy, feeling how tight her cunt is with Ron still inside. She pushes the redhead to lick the spot where they’re joined as Amelia’s hand squeeze’s balls hard. He groans loudly, gasping behind her. Amelia’s laughter joins the loud moans from the audience. The dryads are all over the place as well, pussies filled with fingers or tended to by another’s tongue.

Amelia feels Ron’s cock twitching inside of him and she makes an effort to do just as much as she did. She guides Kim to drag the flat of her tongue from the base of Ron’s cock to her clit, back and forth. Kim nibbles on Amelia’s clit causing Ron’s senior to cum so suddenly. She’s moaning so loudly, her cunt squeezing his thick cock inside of her. She’s still riding him so hard that he’s seeing stars already.

“Are you close Ron~?” Amelia teasingly asks over her shoulder, her flushed cheeks and damp hair clinging to her sweat slicked skin. He moans when she purposely grinds against him and he can’t help but nod. He’s so close.

Amelia chuckles and slips off of him causing Ron to groan and double over. He looks so pained, so close to cumming only to be stopped in the middle. Amelia pulls Kim to her side and she does a come hither motion to Ron. He swallows and stands on shaky legs as the dryads converge towards them. The audience too has congregated to the small space in front of the stage. “For the finale~” Amelia’s fist is back on his cock, pumping it up and down as her other hand is toying with his balls. Kim is licking his balls as Amelia plays on them. The dryads, with their soft palms, run their hands along his sweat slicked chest and unto his thighs. One soft tug on his balls and a loud groan from the only male in the room, Ron cums. Moans followed, the audience cumming with Ron.

He spurts out thick white cum that lands on everyone, the dryads and even the waiting audience. He groans loudly as waves and waves of his cum is sprayed on every expanse of exposed skin and waiting mouths. Moans erupt and applause thundering in the theater as Ron stops cumming. Such a great way to culminate the play Macbeth.

It was a big hit.

..

As the cheers for a well done play and moans still echo in the room, the remote for the device lies ignored on the floor. A green feminine hand takes plucks the pulsing blue lighted device. Someone might throw it away or step on it, the very item could be of good use, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	9. A Birthday Surprise

Ron may have known Kim for quite some time but that doesn’t mean he’s that familiar with her family yet.

Miss Possible lays down a birthday cake for Joss, the number eighteen lighted. Cue in everyone singing the song as Joss smiles at everyone but her gaze stays at Ron. He joins in on everyone singing, it’s his friend’s birthday after all.

“Happy Birthday to you~!” Joss blows the candle just as the song ends and there’s a wave of applause. “What did you wish for, Joss?” Tara asked as Ms. Possible goes to get a knife to cut the cake. The younger Possible had a thoughtful look but she kept on sparing glances at Ron. This brought much of the other guests’ attention to him. The weight of their gaze makes Ron choke a bit on the soda he was drinking, letting a blush paint his cheeks red.

“W-what?” He stutters a bit but ruefully rubs the back of his head.

Kim places her hands on her cousin’s shoulders, “Could it possibly have to do with Ron?”

Joss blushes, sparing one last glance at the guy before nodding. “I mean I’ve been a big fan of Ron since I was young. I just thought maybe it’s a little too much.”

Kim smiles at her cousin then at Ron, “I don’t think Ron would mind.”

Joss’s attention is at Ron this time and her deep blush is adorable on her freckled skin, “You’d think so Ron?”

“Well, uh.” He was a little unsure. Maybe it’s also because of the weird scenario. He looked around, everyone in the room had expectant stares and he didn’t really want to ruin Joss’s birthday too.

“How about this Ron? We can have a makeshift Biology lesson right here? It wouldn’t be too bad, right?” Miss Possible is back, she smiles warmly at everyone, “After all, it has been quite some time since you’ve had some of that lessons.”

Kim lightens up and pushes Joss towards Ron’s direction, the crowd parts while some take their seat back on the chairs provided on the lawn. “Don’t be such a spoilsport Stoppable.” Bonnie remarked as she takes her seat beside her cousins.

Joss stands in front of Ron, her blushing cheeks and shifty eyes slowly warming him up. “Is it really okay Ron?”

Ron lets out a soft sigh and smiles, “Yeah, I was just a little unsure but it’s your birthday and I wasn’t able to bring a gift.”

Joss smiles and takes Ron’s hands, bringing him to the now open space in the middle of the lawn. “Okay. So I just really want to show you how much I’ve grown. I’ve used you as a motivation while growing up and now that I’m grown up, I’m going to give you all of that motivation back.” She smiles warmly and releases his hand.

Kim and Ms. Possible lay out some picnic mats on the grass and Joss slips off her shoes to step on one. She motions Ron to do the same and he too occupies the other mat. Kim is now at his side while Ms. Possible, has a slice of cake provided in front of him and Joss.

“Joss darling, why don’t you show Ron your favorite birthday suit?” There’s amusement in her voice as everyone in the lawn laughed. Joss blushes but nods her head. Her loose brown jacket is quickly slid off as her hands undo her loose cargo pants. Left only in a tight black drop top and a very sexy lace underwear, Joss scoots closer to Ron.

Kim’s lips are pressing against his neck while Ms. Possible is slowly taking some of the cake and lathering the icing on Joss’s exposed skin. Ron eyes the distinct white icing on Joss’s thighs, her tight stomach and some on her hands.

“Be a darling and clean her for me, Ron?” Ms. Possible whispers against his ears and he swallows the moan as Kim bites him lightly. Ron reaches out, his mouth easily taking in the sweet icing off her skin. Kim, undoes Ron’s pants, slipping the loose material as she and Ms. Possible take out Ron’s dick. It’s half hard but they make no second thoughts on pumping him lightly.

Ron moans against Joss’s stomach, feeling the wonderful hands pumping him and massaging his balls. He’s surprised to feel Joss’s hands on his face and guiding him up to meet his lips. She’s so soft against him, his hands cup her perky breasts through her tight top. Swallowing her moans and the other Possible’s fondling, Ron feels himself harden further, erect against his stomach.

“Mmm, I think you’re quite ready Ron.” Ms. Possible slides a well-manicured hand up his length, gathering some of his precum before slipping that same finger inside her rouged lips, “Delicious as always.”

Joss breaks the kiss and slips off her top, letting her breasts free. Ron can’t help but lap at the valley of her breasts before Kim guides him to a lying position on the mat. “Since it’s your birthday Joss, you deserve to have as much fun as a Possible.” She laughs at the pun before lathering her cousin’s breasts with the remainder of the cake.

Joss stares down at the very erect cock, her hands coming down to her clit and rolling it in between her fingers. Her juices are trickling down her thighs, Ron can see her glistening skin causing his cock to twitch.

“Someone’s definitely excited for today’s lesson.” Ms. Possible comments before she too takes her place above Ron’s face, “Be a darling and use your mouth Ron.” He nods.

“W-wait. I want to hear him moan first.” Joss requests and she takes his dick, sliding it along her wet cunt. The two other Possibles nod, “Anything for the birthday girl.”

She drags the head of his cock along her slit, coating him with her juices and making him toy with her clit. She moans loudly, eyes slightly glazed before she guides him back to her entrance. Licking her lips, Joss can’t help but say, “Happy Birthday to me~”

She slowly slides down on him earning a strangled moan from Ron as he arches his hips up. She was so tight!

Once the moan escapes him, his mouth is filled with Ms. Possible’s pussy, his tongue laps at the juices trickling down her cunt. Kim sets off to eat the cake off Joss, lapping at her skin and nibbling on the small pebbled peaks. One of Ron’s hands is under her, two fingers sliding in and out of her pussy.

Joss’s soft moans are filling the lawn, she slowly inches down on his thick cock. It’s splitting her apart, her virginal cunt swallowing all of him. It takes her a month to slide it out, before sliding back in. Slowly her juices are helping her up and down his cock, his balls slapping against her ass. She guides his free hands to her pussy, making his fingers pinch her clit at each time she slides all of him in.

Ron moans against Ms. Possible’s pussy as one of her hands widen her labia and the other pushing in along with Ron’s tongue. He swallows the juices trickling down his mouth, moaning as the flat of his tongue darts in and out.

The moans of the other guests fill the air and while Ron can’t see what’s happening around him, the sounds along spur all of them on. Joss starts to grind on her hero, her pants growing louder and more frequent. “Ah! I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum!”

Kim starts to fondle Joss’s breasts more, pulling at the nipples with much fervor. The hand on her clit is more merciless, tugging on the sensitive bundle of nerves as she grinds on him. She gasps as each grind earns her a thrust up from Ron, causing her to loll her head from side to side.

“I’m going to cum!” She screeches one last time before she slides down on him one last time and clenching around his thick cock. Ron chokes a moan as Joss’s hot orgasm clenches him, wraps his dick in a warm feeling.

He thrusts up once more before her small cunt is milking him of his very essence. He’s painting her favorite birthday suit white, cum leaking down her filled pussy. Ms. Possible moans loudly above him as she too cums with him, squirting his mouth with her essence.

Kim takes some time to finish off on Ron’s fingers, moaning loudly as she collapses on Joss’s cleaned breasts. The pussy above him removes herself from view and he takes a deep inhale.

Propping himself on his elbow, Ron’s gaze is focused on the prominent bulge on Joss’s lower stomach. There’s a salacious look plastered on the younger Possible’s face and she licks her lips, “Oh Ron, you came so much but I don’t think that’s enough for me today.”

He gulps, feeling his throat parched, “Can we have a little more~?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	10. The Locker Room Pt. 1

Ron makes his way through the hallway of the school, still surprised at why he’s back in this place. Nonetheless, the cheerleaders had something they needed of him.

He knocks on the door, by no one called out on the other side. He swallows the rising trepidation before pushing the door open. There’s a heady scent in the air. He closes the door behind him, making his way to the benches in the middle of the room.

“Oh, it’s you Ron! Glad you could make it.” Hope smiles warmly as he comes into view. She’s still dressed in her cheer leader outfit, her skin still slick with sweat and cheeks flushed from exertion. “We just finished practicing our routine for the Cheerleading championships. You’re the only one who can help us out on this.”

“Oh! Good timing Stoppable.” Bonnie’s familiar tone of voice joins in. There’s a towel wrapped around her neck, the only piece of cloth on her body. She looks fresh from the shower, skin glistening with moisture. “We’ve just slowly started washing up. Really, Tara was a little worried because you didn’t show up like five minutes ago.”

“Ron? Oh, you’re finally here!” At the mention of her name, Tara joins in on the banter. Her light hair was plastered to her face, cheeks flushed with energy and her pale skin bared for everyone to see. Ron gulped and couldn’t help but look elsewhere, he still wasn’t used to the girls being so open with their bodies. Then again, he’s the only guy in the area so the feeling’s all on him.

“You’re so excited Tara. Naked already?” Bonnie teased but she leaves the group to get back to the showers.

“I can’t help it. Ron took some time and everyone was already sweaty from practice.” She shakes her head, sighing as she gazes at Bonnie’s retreating form. “Anyways, now that you’re here Ron, we need your help in the showers.”

“I-in the showers?” He gulps audibly, looking at Hope and then back to her. They looked as if nothing was wrong with it. “We’re going to have the competition soon and we learned that if we have a dick rubbed on us, it’ll help us perform better. Please Ron, you’re our only hope to win.” Tara closes the distance between them, giving him the most puppy dog eyed look. He swallows audibly but really what can he do? His dick was already a little hard at the sight of pale skin, supple breasts and moistened cunt in his view.

He closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose before nodding. This is to help them out right, however outrageous the idea might be.

“Thanks Ron! You’re the best.” Tara wraps her wet arms around him but she pulls away a little too late. “Oops, sorry~ Now you can’t really say no to us, right?” Tara licks her lips before stepping on her toes to press a soft kiss on Ron’s chapped lips. “I believe you need some help. You’ll get sick if you stay in wet clothes.” Hope joins in.

“Ah, so this is where you’ve been, Tara.” The trio turned to the sound and find Marcella and Crystal eyeing Ron up and down. They’re also naked and wet from top to toe. “Looks like you’re starting the fun without us. How sneaky of you Tara.”

“I wasn’t! I was just asking Ron to help us out.” She reasoned but her small hands were grasping on the hem of his shirt while Hope’s own hands were mapping the skin of his back. “Well, more hands to help him out of his clothes means more time to get him to help us out right?” Marcella spoke and Crystal nods. The duo joins in on the fray.

Crystal presses a chaste kiss on Ron’s cheek before her hands are grasping his erect dick through his pants. He moans out loudly only to be silenced by Marcella’s lips, her tongue explores his mouth and he leans against her. They broke away quickly to slip off his shirt while Hope presses kiss along his shoulder. Tara makes quick work of his belt and his pants, dragging them down his ankles. Left in his boxers, both Crystal and Tara take their spots in front of Ron. Their hands are tailing along his legs before Crystal drags his boxers down. His cock springs free as he groans lowly at the loss of the tight sensation. He’s quite hard.

“Hey, hey. That’s unfair.” Bonnie gives them a glare from her place near the showers, “No wonder it took so long for you guys to come back. Come on, everyone’s waiting in the showers.” She gives them one more glare before the girls around Ron let out a soft whine. “Okay, okay. Come on.” Hope takes hold of Ron’s hand and guides him to the showers.

It’s when his feet touch the tiled floor that Ron is reminded just how many cheerleaders there are in the cheer leading squad. Kim presses a quick kiss to his lips as he joins them in the showers. She’s already just as wet as everyone was in the showers. “Ron! You’re here!” Joss eagerly comments, the newest member of the cheerleading squad. She still has a shy air around her but Jessica pushes her towards the guy. “Come on Joss, we know you’re really excited.”

Joss pulls Ron down by his shoulders, pressing a heated kiss against his lips. It doesn’t continue long as he’s pulled under the spray of the water. The shower hitting him square on the dick and he moans loudly. The women crowd around him, their eyes focused on his dick. Ron worries how he can help them, they were a lot more than he can normally handle.

Liz take the initiative as they lather some of the body wash on their bodies and on Ron as well. He chokes out a moan as he presses himself against the shower wall, the soft hands gliding over his dick. The others are mesmerized as he twitches in Liz’s hands. Bonnie presses her own hands along Ron’s abdomen, swallowing his moans in a kiss. Kim makes no second thoughts to take her place below Ron’s cock rubbing her breasts along his balls.

The other girls slowly take their place, hands running up and down on his skin while their other hands mimic the path they are marking on his flesh. Bonnie guides one of his hands and runs his palm along her slit, she’s quite wet under his touch. Jessica grasps his chin, turning his away Bonnie and pressing her own lips against his own. Bonnie lets out a frustrated whine but resolves to keeping one of his hands busy. Jessica release his lips and her own are trailing down his neck.

Hope has her share of his lips, pressing him against the wall as she makes room for the spot in front of his dick. Joss joins in with Kim, her smaller breasts pressed against his shaft. Liz is on her knees, her breasts pressed against Joss’s as she too drags them against his cock. Kim licks the slit of his cock, lapping at the precum trickling down.

Ron moans loudly as Kim sucks his cock lightly before swallowing to mend the dryness of his throat. The other girls had fingers fucking their cunt as they watched. He felt a little bad and cleared his throat to get their attention, “I p-promised to help everyone. So why don’t we take some turns?”

This causes the girls to pause and look at one another, “But who goes first?” He wipes the water trailing down his face, “Okay, how about we start with Tara? Since she invited me?” Everyone else groans but Tara is grinning widely, “Ron! You didn’t have to!”

He smiles weakly but moans as her hand fists his cock, “But I’ll taking the chance. Make sure to thoroughly fuck all of us okay? We need the extra bit of support after all.” She giggles and moans as Ron’s hands fondle her breasts. He presses a kiss against her lips as Tara rubs her body against his own. He looks at the other girls, Hope and Crystal kissing one another. Kim is thrusting three fingers inside Joss as the younger Possible is licking Bonnie’s cunt. Liz is pressing her pussy against Jessica’s rubbing it up and down and moaning loudly. Marcella moves behind Tara, flipping her around so she can press her lips against the bumbling cheerleader.

He moans at the sight, pushing the pair slightly forward before grasping Tara by her hips. He guides them upon the tiled floor, Tara on her hands and knees while Marcella takes her place in front of Tara with her legs wide open. “How about you use that lovely mouth of yours on me, Tara? You know, you like to give orders~” Tara laughs but doesn’t hesitate to lick on the slit. Marcella throws her head back as Ron lines his cock to Tara’s slick entrance.

“Here I go.” He announces and easily slips his cock in with how wet she was. Tara lets out a wide moan, causing the envy on everyone’s faces. Ron takes a moment to adjust due to the wet tiles but he sets out a rough pace, already on edge with how aroused he was. He thrusts his dick in and out, hips slapping against her ass. His balls hitting her clit, earning more mewls to escape Tara’s lips.

Her glazed eyes and mouth agape, she turns around to appraise Ron, “Oh Ron~ You’re fucking me so well.”

Marcella tugs on Tara’s hair lightly, “Less talking and more eating out okay?” The blonde nods and she’s back to slurping all of Marcella’s pussy juice. The other girls join their moans with Marcella’s. He spots Bonnie pulling out a double ended dildo from one of the bags, passing it to Liz and Jessica who eagerly inserted it between themselves. Once they’ve pushed the dildo between them, their gaze went back to him, following each thrust of his dick inside Tara. He closes his eyes and just thrusts roughly, he’s so close. With Tara’s incessant moaning and her clenching, he can’t help but think she’s also close to her own orgasm too. She pushes against each of his deep thrust, moaning his name like a litany. Marcella finger fucks herself at the sight.

Ron bends down on her hand slipping down to toy with her clit. She moans loudly, thrusting against him before she cums. Her cunt clenches around him and he spills his seed inside of her. Howling at his orgasm, he slows his thrusts before slipping out. Hot cum slosh down her legs and the other girls look at him expectantly.

Who’s next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	11. The Locker Room Pt. 2

Ron takes a shuddering breath as he leans against the wall. His eyes rove around the other girls but he can’t help but stare at Tara’s pussy. His cum trickling down her filled cunt and coating her legs in the white essence is causing his slightly soft cock to harden.

Marcella helps Tara to the side as the blonde moans at how full she feels; the other girls watch her in envy but turn to Ron with an expectant face. Bonnie struts towards him, closing the gap by pulling him down and pressing their lips together. Her free hand grasps one of his own and guides it to her wet breast. She pulls back, a sultry look on her face, “You know what to do, Stoppable. Unless of course, you want us to show you how it’s done.” He swallows thickly before fondling her breast, his other hand pulls her towards him, mashing his lips against her own. A muffled moan escapes Bonnie but that shifts to Ron as her other hand grasps his hardening dick.

She gently runs her hand up and down his cock, enjoying how its slowly hardening under her touch. He thrusts against her touch, moaning lowly when she squeezes him. Bonnie pushes him back against the wall, running her hand up and down his body while she pumped his cock. “You ready to go Stoppable? ‘Coz I’m just about am.” Bonnie raises her leg, pressing her shin against the wet tiles of the wall and raises her pelvis a little, letting Ron’s cock sit above her cunt.

She guides his dick along her entrance, rubbing the head to her slit. Moans erupt from their mouths and Ron can’t help but close his eyes at the sensation. A few pats on his chin makes him open his eyes and Bonnie is looking up at him, “Eyes open, Stoppable. I want everyone to see that look on your face as I fuck you this time.” Bonnie licks her lips before taking Ron’s cock into her pussy. Ron takes hold of her hips, easing himself into her cunt better. He pulls his hips back before thrusting his dick all the way to the hilt. It causes Bonnie to throw her head back, wrapping her arms around Ron’s neck to make sure she doesn’t fall.

Ron keeps a constant pace, pumping his dick in and out of Bonnie’s pussy. He looks to the other girls in the shower room. Tara is eating out Marcella with Joss face sitting on her. Kim is pussy fingering herself, her eyes focused on his dick as she leans on the wall closest to him. Jessica is pumping the double ended dildo into Liz while having Liz’s fingers pumping inside her. Hope is at his side and pulls his head to mash her lips against his own. A groan escapes Bonnie’s lips but it’s replaced with a moan as Ron’s thrust start to crescendo.

Crystal pulls Hope back by her shoulders and they’re both caught in a fierce lip lock. Ron watches but Bonnie pulls his attention back as she grinds her hips against his own. He leans heavily on the wall as he feels himself twitch inside her. “Coming soon, Stoppable?” Bonnie groans lowly as she starts to bounce herself on his cock. He lets out a whine but nods to her question. A smirk flits to her face as she starts to alternate between bouncing and grinding leaving Ron at her mercy.

Bonnie cums too suddenly, squeezing him so tightly that Ron cums inside her as well. Their loud moans cease the onlookers’ actions as Ron continues to pump his dick inside Bonnie’s limp form. His cum trickles down her pussy unto his softening cock. He slides out easily, deeply breathing as he guides Bonnie down to unsteady legs. Bonnie’s pleasure gazed look focused on him, pressing a quick kiss on his lips before she saunters to the wall. She moans softly, cum still trickling down her legs and unto the shower floor.

Liz and Jessica make their way towards him, “Aww, look, Ron’s all dirty. Don’t you worry, we’ll cleanup for you~” Liz cheerful tone causes him to gulp. The pair pull his legs farther apart, putting his softened cock into view. Jessica takes the double ended dildo and slides one end into her as Liz does on the other end. They take their place in front of Ron, thrusting their hips as they have the dildo in between them.

Ron swallows at the sight, he’s never seen girls take in dildos before. Liz smiles up at him pressing kisses on his thigh as Jessica makes playful bites on the other thigh. He moans lowly, hands pressed on the wall for support. Liz takes his cock into her hands, lightly running her hand along the soft shaft. Jessica lips the slit of his cock, moaning at the remaining cum on it. “We should have you every time after practice Ron, you taste so good.” Jessica comments, causing Ron to blush at her gaze.

Liz withdraws her hand and takes a bold lick at her palm, she hums at his taste before looking up at him, “Yeah, Ron, we should totally have you after practice. You’ll surely make us win any competition!” The bold claim causes Ron to fantasize each experience he’d probably have in the girl’s locker room. The thought causes his cock to harden, and the girls gasp in amazement. “So hard already!” Jessica remarked before dragging her tongue along Ron’s cock, she licks at every vein. The tip of her tongue laps at any of the residue cum but also tickles Ron. He shudders under Jessica’s lips but Liz joins in on the fray. She takes the other side, lapping at the areas Jessica’s cock can’t clean up.

They both drag their lips along his dick, swallowing the cum left from his earlier fucking with Tara and Bonnie. Ron bucks his hips; cock fully erect under their care. Liz wraps a gentle hand at the base of his dick while Jessica begins to play with his balls. Two mouths are busy with his cock. Ron can’t help but appraise the others as the moans around him are joining his own.

Several have changed their positions, Joss now riding on Kim’s face while she fingers fucks Crystal. Hope took out one vibrator from the bag and is pumping the toy inside of her. Tara is merely sitting against the wall but Bonnie was having a field day with her mobile phone. She’d labeled it as documentation purposes, recording the scenes while not hesitating to finger her cum-filled pussy. Ron groans loudly, feeling himself close as he replays the view inside his mind.

He leans heavily on the wall as his hands find purchase on the two girls beneath him. He grabs fistfuls of their hair, guiding them along his cock as he twitches in between their lips. The pair also begin to thrust their hips faster, putting the dildo deeper between them. “Ron’s cock is really delicious!” Jessica praises in between, her lips sucking on the veins of his dick.

Liz doesn’t common but sneakily runs her teeth along the veins, causing Ron to groan out loudly. The fist at the base of his cock tightens and the girls slurp along the wet trail. He thrusts his hips against their ministrations, twitching so much. He doesn’t even hold back when he cums.

Ron moans loudly, hot cum spurting from his twitching cock. Liz and Jessica open their mouths to receive his shower of cum, their breasts also splattered with his seed. Both girls moan as they swallow, hands lathering the cum on their skin while their hips speed up to sate themselves. Ron watches as they fuck themselves, heavily breathing as he feels a little weak from the continuous cumming. It takes a minute before both Jessica and Liz are moaning loudly, hands fondling their breasts or one another’s clit. He swallows thickly, the view is amazing as they collapsed on the floor. The dildo slides out of their wet cunts.

He lets out a soft groan as he grasps his dick, feeling a little sensitive but still aroused due to the spectacle in front of him.

“Hey Ron~”

He turns to his side, a pair of lips pressed against his. He feels a liquid pushed into his mouth and he swallows automatically. It burns down as it goes and he sputters away, giving Kim an accusatory look. The redhead chuckles but reassures him, “Don’t worry. It’s nothing poisonous. It’s something Miss Go gave me in case you need a little boost.”

He swallows once more and feels himself hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	12. The Locker Room Pt. 3

Ron shudders as a warm sensation envelops his senses, he presses himself against the wall. Swallowing the last traces of the liquid on his tongue, he licks his lips. There’s a spicy after taste but instead of staying frustrated at the cunning move that Kim did, he feels hot. For some odd reason, despite the cool shower tiles against his back, his skin is ablaze. He blinks warily, shifting his gaze to his dick; it’s as hard as it could ever be. Hesitance laces his actions, but he grips his shaft in clammy hands, his cool grip against very hot skin summons a moan from his lips.

The girls moan in tune at the sight. Tara who had been leaning against the wall was now fucking her filled pussy with her fingers. Liz and Jessica had slowly guided the dildo back into their cunts while their eyes focused on him pumping his cock. Bonnie is toying with her clit, the vibrator missing now.

Before he can continue pleasuring himself, a soft hand wraps around his wrist and Ron turns to Joss who was shyly looking at him. “I hope you don’t mind me helping you out, Ron.” She guides his hand off him and quickly takes the empty spot in front of him. She grasps his dick, pumping him a few times before her lips found his weeping tip. Josh follows what Km did earlier with practiced ease, her tongue lapping at the trickling precum while her small hands are pumping his cock.

Ron thrusts lazily against her touch before he grabs hold of Kim. As an act of spite, he claims her lips roughly, bruising kisses as his hands find her pussy. She’s soaking wet, his thick digits sliding in with little effort. Kim moans at his rough handling, his fingers slamming into her. She’s thrusting her hips against his hand, the heel of his palm hitting her clit.

Kim cums around his fingers so easily the sensation puts Ron on edge. Joss sucks his cock, her loud slurping sounds joined by the girls’ moaning. He grips Joss’s short hair, thrusting his dick into her mouth. The youngest cheerleader chokes a few times, but she relents to Ron fucking her throat raw. Her moans cause her throat to vibrate, he grasps more of her hair.

Kim slides her lips lower, pressing against his neck as he groans loudly. He lets out a loud moan, his voice echoing in the room as hot cum spills down Joss’s throat. The youngest cheerleader eases his cock out, letting his cum dribble down her face. “Mmm, I’ve always wanted a facial, Ron.” His thick seed trickles down, coating her lips and dripping to her wet breasts. The milky white trail brings out her smile as Joss licks every inch of skin she can reach.

“You’ve had your fun, Possible’ s. It’s my turn this time.” Crystal grabs hold of Ron’s arms, a hungry look in her eyes. Ron would normally be intimidated by such a look, but he feels himself harden. Crystal looks him up and down before she presses her lips against his, pushing him against the wall. He moans at her feistiness, kneading her ass as she grinds against him. They could hear some cheering at the act while some moans still sang in the air.

Crystal withdraws her lips and tugs Marcella towards her, “I’ve got an idea in mind, Ron. Think you’re up to it?” She winks at Marcella who laughs in turn. He arches a brow but shrugs his shoulders, “I’m up for anything. I mean, I’m here to help you guys.” His earlier hesitation was gone, fueled by whatever drug that now coursed in his veins.

“Perfect. Now if you could just sit against the wall for us.” Crystal guides him back down, back to the wall. Marcella spreads his legs apart, she reaches out and grabs his dick. Her slightly calloused hand rubbing him up and down. Shuddering, he holds Marcella’s wrist, guiding him up and down his cock. “Don’t worry about going a little rough.” He mutters, head thrown back when Marcella squeezes his dick.

“Oh~ So the filter is off. We should get more of what Ms. Go gave you Kim.” Bonnie adds, laughing at how loose Ron was. He doesn’t mind the comment but focuses on the two girls in front of him. Crystal faces Marcella as her cunt is pressed against his. Marcella mimics Crystal’s position, her legs arranged in a manner that both girls aren’t hampering one another. His dick is sandwiched between two very warm, very wet pussies. “Ready?” Crystal asks both Ron and Marcella nod. The two girls rub their pussy lips up and down his shaft. They moved at the same time but in the middle, Crystal does the opposite. He arches his hips, cock thrusting against the two cunts rubbing against him.

Hope saunters to the trio, a wide grin on her face. She goes down on all fours, placing herself on top of both pussies and his cock. “Bon Appetit~” The lilt in her voice doesn’t hide her excitement as she laps at the cum trickling on the head of his cock. Ron chokes out a moan as his eyes feasted on the lecherous display in front of him. Hope doesn’t monopolize his dick alone. Whenever Marcella or Crystal’s pussies go up, she also laps at their cunt. Sucking on the clit when she can, both girls stutter in their motions, but they don’t cease.

Crystal leans back, propped up by her elbows as she cums so suddenly. Spurting her juices, she shudders as her essence slicks up the cock in front of her. Hope hums happily, lapping at Crystal’s essence as she sucks on Ron’s cock. Marcella cums sooner, coating the cock in more juices leaving Hope to suck on the dick with much gusto. In a final attempt, Hope drags her teeth along the underside of Ron’s cock and sure enough, she hits the jackpot. Ron grasps on to Hope’s hair pulling her up slightly as he cums hard. His hot seed spurts up, around and splatters on the wet skin of the women around him. He cums so much, coating both pussies his white while Hope’s lips are a sticky mess.

He eases his grip, apologizing softly as he leans against the wall.

“Can I have a turn now?” Kim’s inquisitive glance to the three girls around him is enough to make a mark. Hope chuckles lightly, “Ah, and we thought you’ve already had your fill. Your insatiable aren’t you Possible?” She slides off Ron, patting his thigh before helping Marcella off. Crystal groans as she moves away but opts to lean against the wall beside Ron.

Ron gestures to push off the floor but Kim pauses him, “Stay where you are.” He nods, swallowing thickly as Kim makes her way to him. She sits in front of him, pressing a quick kiss before helping his dick get hard again. It doesn’t take a lot of effort to get him up, Kim turns around giving Ron an ample view of her ass. With deliberate motions, she guides herself down on his cock. Her hot pussy stretching his entry, the cheerleader quickly starts the pace. She jumps on his thighs, giving everyone in the room a good view of a pussy eating a thick, hard cock.

The girls are mesmerized.

Ron holds Kim’s hips, easing her on and off his dick. He lets thrusts his dick whenever he could, reaching deep into her cunt and hitting her cervix with even strokes, He’s lost in the sensation of her pussy squeezing the very life out of him, he synchronizes his breath with each thrust in. In and out, in and out. He’s hypnotized by her delicious cunt.

Kim’s actions become rougher and he realizes he’s been moaning out loud, the other girls joining him too. Ron squeezes his eyes close as he angles his thrust, hitting that sweet spot inside of her. Kim moans loud, leaning against him as she plays with her clit. She cums hard, squeezing his dick as she continues to bounce on him.

Her ragged actions cause Ron to cum, his hot cum sloshing inside of her as she bounced on his girth. His seed seeps through their joined flesh, trickling onto the shower floor as Kim calms down. She breathes heavily, arms holding onto him. Lazily, the lead cheerleader of Middleton turns to his heavily breathing form,

“We’ve still got more in store for you, Ron.”

“Don’t you know? That’s just round 1.” Bonnie closes the distance as the other girls join him at his sides, “You ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	13. A Summer Festival

He lets out a sigh before finding an unoccupied bench, hoping that the two would find him here. He stares blankly at the stalls, noticing the sheer amount of girls. It’s a little awkward that most of the strangers.

He drags his hand down his face and hopes the girls come back soon; and they do.

“What’s wrong Ron?” Kim’s concerned voice brought his hand down and lets out another sigh. “Nothing, just feeling a little tired.” He pats the empty space beside him and Kim takes the seat. Zita reunites with them no sooner. Kim has a plateful of tomato and cheese filled Portobello mushrooms. While Zita go their desserts, white chocolate coated bananas with some chocolate sprinkles on them. There’s some white sauce on the plate with the bananas and Zita tells him it’s some special vanilla sauce.

He takes one of the mushrooms by the stalk and munches absentmindedly. Kim and Zita fall into a conversation as he drifts off. It’s only a sudden moan that brings his attention back to the two. Ron stares as Zita laps at the juices trickling down the mushroom. She holds it up by its stalk while her pink tongue laps along the edges of the mushroom. Kim giggles before doing her own approach. She nibbles at the edge of the mushrooms, tongue darting to pick up the pepper along the edges. She licks the entire rim before dipping her tongue into the cheesy center.

Ron swallows thickly before shifting his attention back to his mushroom. He feels himself harden before chastising his thoughts and quickly finishing his food. He plucks a second one to ease his hunger before sighing at the scene in front of him. The girls lick at the mushroom, nipping the edges slowly before they eventually eat the mushroom. The sight of them swallowing the mushroom’s stalk in and then bringing it out teases him of their past excursions. He feels how tight his pants are getting but he tries not to think of it too much.

“Would you like some, Ron?” Zita pulls him back to their conversation. She offers one of the two bananas she’d bought but Ron turns her down. She has a pout on her face before smiling back, “Okay~ Suit yourself.”

Zita brings the banana to her lips and eases the entire length in, scraping the white chocolate into her mouth as she drags the fruit out. She hums loudly while closing her mouth, the formerly coated banana going in and out of her mouth. Kim mimics her actions, tilting her head up a bit so she can take in all of the banana’s length without gagging. Ron’s staring at them, his pants really tight now. He gulps audibly as both girls take a bite. With the absence of the coating, Zita dunks the whole banana on the vanilla sauce. She rolls it around before taking the fruit back into her mouth. Due to the copious amount of sauce, some of the white substance coats her lips. For Kim’s part, the vanilla sauce splatters on her chin and on the top side of her chest.

“I didn’t think you’d be the messy eater type, Kim.” Zita comments but doesn’t make a move to wipe the excess sauce. Kim frowns before she smiles towards Ron, “Can lick it for me Ron? It’s be a waste to just wipe it off. I mean it’s really good!” She stands up and takes her spot in front of Ron. She bends down, her breasts just right in front of Ron’s view. “Please~?” He can smell the distinct vanilla on Kim’s heated flesh, warily he laps at the vanilla sauce. It did taste good but Kim’s moaning wasn’t helping at all.

The girls finish their dessert but it seems like Zita was still in the mood for some corndogs. She tugs both of them to stand and guides them along the stalls. Ron can’t help but chuckle at the very obvious stares and flirting that the women behind the stalls are doing. If the two girls he had for the evening were bothered, they didn’t show it. It took some time to find the corndog stall and Ron is surprised to find it’s Sylvia who’s manning the booth.

“Oh, if it isn’t you lot. Fancy some corndogs?” She offers her selection of corndogs and Zita quickly chooses one from the batch. Sylvia hands the corndog to Zita but the olive-skinned girl can’t find any condiments on the rack. “Am I missing something or you really don’t have any condiments?”

“Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you. They all ran out earlier but,” She shifts her attention towards Ron, “I believe Ron has the best condiment in the world. In fact, I can say he has the best corn dog on the market.” She gives him a wink before shutting off the fryer and drying her hands on her apron, “How about we give that corndog of yours an extra kick to it?”

Sylvia steps out of the stall and brings with her a sturdy chair. She props it on the space in front of her stall before pushing Ron onto it. Ron looks at everyone, even the girls behind the other stalls. Zita places her corndog onto the stall before licking her lips, “You might just be right, Sylvia.” She bends down and presses her lips against Ron’s. Sylvia’s hands are on his shoulder, massaging him before she drags them down to his pants. She palms him through his jeans causing Ron to moan against the kiss. Kim joins in the fun, she peppers his neck with kisses before ascending and toying with his earlobe.

Sylvia’s hands glide under his shirt, dragging the material up so he has to break contact with both Kim and Zita. Zita hums before ravishing his lips once more, Sylvia throws the shirt away and Kim resumes her play with his other ear. With his chest bared, blunt nails run along his skin. He arches his back as the nails draw lower, hands undoing his pants in quick succession. Another pair of hands drag his pants and his undergarments off, he toppled a bit on the seat. With no clothing to shield him, Ron sits with his legs spread apart, his very hard dick for everyone’s eyes to feast one. One of the girls in a neighboring stall moans loudly as more of the audience finger fucks themselves to the view.

“See, the best corndog, right?” Sylvia reaches out and pumps his very erect dick. Her naked breast smothering his face. Ron takes the opportunity to take her nipple inside his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. Sylvia releases her grip on his cock as she moans loudly, shifting Ron’s position on the seat so she can claim his lips. He moans against her kisses as Zita’s and Kim’s hand pump around his cock. He breaks away momentarily to let out a loud moan.

Shifting his gaze, Zita is smiling wickedly as Kim runs her tongue along his cock. The latter goes back to nibble along the skin of a vein summoning a choked moan from Ron. He leans against Sylvia as she runs her hands along his skin, she guides one of his fingers down to her exposed cunt. Despite wearing an apron, she was bare down there. The girls started to alter their course, licking him all over while their hands squeeze his dick in varying strengths. Kim tends to nibble along the underside of the head of his cock while Zita makes every turn to lap along the sensitive skin of his balls. She even cradles them in her mouth, rolling them along with her tongue.

Zita’s pussy was already so wet, his fingers sliding in easily. He pumps three in with little delay, sliding his thumb along her clit as he thrusts his fingers in and out of her cunt. Sylvia bites his lower lip before moaning. She sings praises of how well he’s pushing his fingers inside of her pussy.

Ron’s gaze is hazy as he moans loudly against Sylvia’s lips, he can only focus on the sensation of two mouths and two hands on his cock. He feels each scrape of their teeth, or the tongue circling along the slit of his cock. He eyes them, the teasing look from Zita and feigned innocence from Kim. Their lips are wet and their panting, he notices each of their hands working on each other’s pussy. He sits up slightly, getting a better view of Kim keeping her moans in as Zita pumps her fingers inside of the redhead’s pussy. Kim’s fingers are slowly sliding in and out of Zita but she doesn’t stop pumping her fist on Ron’s dick.

“I-I’m close.” Kim moans as Zita throws in a third finger inside of her, sliding in easily with how wet she is. “Best if we cum together, right Ron?” Zita’s breathy words are answered with a nod and the duo returns to lathering his thick cock with attention. Sylvia is no worse for wear as she’s panting against his ear, her pussy taking in four of his fingers as she’s thoroughly fucked by his hand. He runs his thumb along her clit, making sure to drag the small nub up and down with each stroke. He makes a come hither motion and Sylvia’s pussy easily cums around his digits. She lets out a loud moan, joining the audience. Her wet essence spilled on his fingers as she slowly sits on the pavement, catching her breath. Her eyes now focused on the view; Kim and Zita’s scrunched up faces as Ron is at the edge.

He sits up higher, getting a better view of the soaping mess beneath the girls’ pussies. Zita pumps her fingers faster, her only lips sucking his balls. Kim is toying with Zita’s clit as she takes his cock into her mouth. Ron grabs hold of Kim’s hair pushing more of his cock in and out of her before he cums. He throws his head back, releasing his grip on Kim as he cums.

Kim quickly releases him out of her mouth, letting the very hard dick sputter all of his cum on both her and Zita. Zita cums at the sight, Kim bending forward as she too cums on Zita’s fingers. Ron’s excessive amounts of cum paint the vicinity in white dollops. Sylvia takes the forgotten corndog and drags the food along his cum-slicked skin. Zita hums in approval before taking a bite of the corndog, “Delicious~!”

Kim takes a bite as well, moaning in appreciation at the flavor. Sylvia takes the piece, swallowing the entirety before patting his flushed cheek, “No rest yet Ron. I’m sure everyone wants a go at your cum-drenched corndog~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	14. Grading Papers

He slowly puts all of his things back into his backpack. It’s been a long day but thankfully it’s a Friday so there’s a lot of free time once the day ends. While a lot of the students can go and have some fun, Ron lets out a soft sigh as he keeps the last of his pens into his school bag.

The teachers, namely Ms. Go, Ms. Anne Possible and the newly added staff Ms. Vivian Porter, had asked his help with grading papers. He slings the bag unto his shoulders and makes his way to the faculty room. He knocks on the door frame before a feminine, ‘Come in’, comes through.

Ron is greeted by the site of his teachers without their uniforms but adorned in very beautiful lace lingerie. He swallows thickly as he closed the door behind him. True to the call though, there’s a stack of exam papers on the wooden table. He shifts his gaze from the daunting look of mountains of papers to the three teachers who were all lounged on the leather chairs that were placed in front of the teacher’s desk.

“You look quite stiff Ron, anything we could do to help?” There’s a sultry tone to the voice of Vivian but he shakes his head before taking a seat at the only free chair in the room. He shifts his gaze around the room, coughing into a fist, “How can I help you with the exam papers?” His voice sounded a little nervous but Ron can’t help but stare at the wonderful black lace on his teacher’s skin and how each of the lingerie accentuated their curves, their breasts and their clothed pussies.

It’s Anne that closes the distance, sliding herself onto Ron’s lap as her arms wrap around his neck. “You know what will make a great A+, Ron?” her hot breath on his ear causes him to shudder, “Why your cum of course~ Since you’re the only one who can provide, we need your cum to help us grade some of these papers. Don’t worry, you’ll always be rewarded handsomely.”

Ms. Go slides her arms around his neck to join Anne’s and she presses her dark lips against his cheek, “We really need a little push to finish all these papers. Help your teachers a bit will you, Mr. Stoppable.” The way Ms. Go mentions his name causes Ron to harden under Anne.

“Oh~ Looks like someone’s getting excited. Well, don’t mind if I do~” Anne presses her rouged lips against his, earning frustrated sounds from the other two. Ms. Go removes her arms from his neck but they rest on his shoulders, massaging the area. Ron feels another pair of hands caressing his abdomen before slipping under his shirt. He moans against the kiss as the fingers tweak his small nipples.

“You’re overly dressed for the activity, Mr. Stoppable. How about we remedy that?” Ms. Go’s hot breath on his ear certainly is an efficient way to get him excited. He moans loudly against the kiss and the older women slowly move around him.

Vivian quickly undoes his pants, caressing the sensitive flesh of his thighs while Anne has to break their make out session so Go can remove his shirt. Left bare against the leather seat, Ron can’t help but feel a little self-conscious. But it’s a fleeting feeling as Go takes hold of his chin and presses her lips against his. Her free hand cards through his short hair before grasping at the short strands. She’s rewarded with a soft groan, letting her slip her tongue into his mouth.

Vivian and Anne are peppering his skin with kisses, his thighs in particular. With no pants on, Ron’s cock is stiff and erect against his stomach. Each kiss on his skin causes it to twitch. He moans against Go’s lips when Vivian nips at his skin, causing his hips to buck upwards. Anne takes hold of his cock, licking her lips at the sight of the precum.

She laps at the slit, humming at his taste before taking his cock slowly into her mouth. Ron moans against Go’s lips, bucking his hips against his teacher’s mouth. He pulls Go towards him, slipping his hands through the sheer material of her lingerie and tweaking her nipples. She moans against his kiss, tugging on his hair. Ron breaks the kiss, letting out a low moan and switches his attention to Anne who was sucking his dick. Vivian has a fist around the base of his cock and she drags it up when Anne slides him out of her mouth. Vivian alternates her grip from soft to hard leaving Ron to choke on the sensation. Her other hand is busy massaging his balls, tugging it slightly causing Ron to jerk beneath her fingers.

Anne laps at his cock lovingly, swallowing as much of his girth into her mouth and sucking with much gusto. It doesn’t take long for Ron to cum inside her delicious orifice, filling her mouth with his seed. Anne chokes a bit on the amount before she slides his slightly pliant cock out. Instead of swallowing all of his cum, Anne lets some of it dribble down her chin to fall unto some of the exam papers on the coffee table. She does lick her lips clean when much of the papers have been splattered with his seed, “We’ve still got a long way to go Ron.”

He swallows thickly but Go guides him down the lounge chair, propping his head up with a pillow as Vivian takes her spot upon his thighs. She grabs hold of his dick, gently pumping it in her hands. Go moves the soiled cloth on her cunt, smothering Ron’s lips with her pussy. She moans loudly when he takes a hesitant lick of her dripping slit, “I heard great stories of your mouth Ron. I’d like to see if they’re true. Be a dear and eat me out.” She leans further down, dragging his slit upon his nose only to rest back on his moistened lips. Ron holds her up by her hips, taking in the heady scent of her cunt as his tongue prods her opening.

He brings one of his hands down, splaying her pussy open so he can savor her cunt easier. Go leans forward, grasping Vivian by the garter ends of her lingerie and pressing a kiss on her lips. Anne takes her place behind Porter, undoing the buttons of the lingerie before her small dainty hands splayed on heated skin. Vivian moans under the touch, breaking the kiss and leaning against Anne. “How about we get on with the show?” Go shifts her gaze Ron before grinding her pussy over his mouth. He moans at her aroused scent and begins to lap at her trickling juices. In the midst of his licking, he plunges three fingers in, easily finding her G-spot and focusing on that area. Go’s a heated mess above him, moaning like crazy as she holds onto the seat’s backrest for balance.

Seeing the frenzied display, Vivian is spurned. She detaches herself from Anne’s arms, pressing a kiss to the redhead before hovering over Ron’s now erect dick. Anne holds his cock up, guiding the head to stand just below Vivian’s soaping cunt. She tugs the thong aside, letting some of her juices trickle down her legs. Anne presses a hand to her clit, rubbing the swollen nub as Porter brings herself down on his cock.

She sits down the last few inches, moaning loudly at the stretch of Ron’s cock inside of her. Ron moans against Go’s folds but she grinds against his face to make him continue. Vivian doesn’t hesitate and easily goes up and down his cock. Anne finds herself amused at the different sounds coming out of Vivian’s mouth. One of Anne’s hands is busy pinching a nipple, the other is attending to the sensitive bundle of nerves on Vivian’s pussy. The redhead alternates her kissing and biting on Vivian’s shoulder.

Vivian moans loudly before grinding on Ron’s dick, she doesn’t think she can last long with how well his cock feels inside her. She bites her lower lip as Anne’s hands fondle her breasts, the redhead’s own breasts pressed against her back. The redhead gently bites her shoulder as she eased two fingers inside Vivian’s occupied pussy. It’s tight in there, filled with Ron’s cock and now two fingers are joining in on the fun.

Vivian moan’s loudly, never ceasing her lips from grinding against Ron’s dick while Anne pumps two fingers in. Ron curls his fingers inside Go, dragging his fingertips against the sensitive spot inside of his teacher’s pussy. He slips his fingers out, toying with her clit before thrusting in time with his tongue. He slides his tongue out, angling her hips so his tongue can lap on her clit. The small act is enough to push Go to the edge causing her to spill her juices on Ron’s lips. The teenager is more than happy to clean up, lapping at the hypersensitive skin and drinking all of her essence. Once satisfied, Go moves off of Ron, easing herself to the empty chair to stare in appreciation as Vivian rides the student’s dick.

Her pleasured look along with her soft panting is a view Ron can replay as much as he can. Anne brings her fingers out to toy with Vivian’s clit, pressing kisses along Porter’s neck. Now free of Go, Ron takes hold of Vivian’s hips, guiding her to be much rougher on him. She’s riding so well, taking all of his cock into her tight pussy, she’s sliding with ease at how wet she was. Vivian leans back on Anne, her hands fondling her breasts as Ron guides her hips. She’s so close, so very close!

Seeing the stutter in both of their actions, Anne doesn’t hesitate in pinching Vivian’s clit, causing her to clamp and orgasm around Ron. She’s so tight, tighter as she cums around him. Ron’s hips buck up but he doesn’t stop, holding Vivian in place as he thrusts up. He fills her cumming pussy with his dick, moans echoing across the room. He thrusts one more time and cums inside of her. He groans loudly, cum spurting inside of her cunt. Vivian doesn’t stay put gently slides out the still cumming dick.

Some of Ron’s cum trickles down her legs but she crawls on the coffee table, the weight holding together. She sits on the surface, legs up and lets Ron’s cum drop on some of the exam papers. Anne swipes on the cum on his skin, pressing her soiled digits on the numerous papers.

“Looks like we need some more of your cum to grade everything, Ron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	15. School Lunch

The bell for lunch chimes and Ron is more than excited to take his fill. His stomach growled just in time and he patted it, hoping that lunch would be good for today. The cafeteria is just as he remembered it to be sans the line. Behind the counter is a concerned looking Vivian Porter. Despite being the school’s nurse, she’s taken on the role of being a nutritionist too.

Her blue eyes were focused on the drab looking food in their trays. Ron couldn’t help but feel a little concerned. He waves his hand in front of her, “Hello Ms. Porter, you look quite annoyed over there.”

Once he’s got her attention, Vivian’s face brightens up and she has a wide smile. “Ron! Just the guy I’m looking for!”

She rounds up the table, stepping in front of the teenager. “We’re having a dilemma with lunch now, but I think we know just the best thing that can help us out. And it’s only you who has it.” Ron gulps audibly as his teacher presses him against the metal structure of the cafeteria table, “Wouldn’t it be a great idea to have some of this lovely thing in our menu today? Think of it as a treat to everyone in Middleton~” She makes no hesitation to grab his soft dick through his clothes.

Ron blushes furiously but he’s also aroused at how forward his teacher was. He can’t help but turn to the other patrons of the cafeteria, they’ve stopped eating and staring at them. He gulps once more but he levies his gaze at his teacher, an expectant look on her face. How could he say no to that?

He lets out an audible sigh, “All right, I’ll help.” Vivian’s smile was dazzling, and she makes no second thoughts of capturing his lips. She presses him further into the metal frame, her hand easily slipping underneath his shirt. The other one massages him through his pants.

Ron moans audibly, completely disregarding the stares he’s feeling as Vivian’s hand runs her hand along her hardening length.

“Professor!” Two voices called out. Both Ron and Vivian turned to find a disgruntled Joss and a surprised Yori, who was temporarily studying under Vivian. Joss was carrying some steaming mashed potatoes while Yori has some of the gravy in a large pot.

“You arrived just in time! Ron’s volunteered to help us out, but it looks like he needs our help for the mean time.” She grabs him through his pants and Ron couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. The two looked at each other, shrugging before placing the containers on the cafeteria table.

“No need to be shy Ron, it’s just all of us here, right? We’re going to need a lot so don’t you ever hold back~” The sultry tone of Vivian’s words caused a shudder to run through him. Her hands map out his abdomen before pushing his shirt over him. Her hands quickly undid the fastenings of his pants, letting them fall to his ankles.

Joss guides his pants off his legs, tossing it to an empty chair. Yori takes her spot at his side, guiding Ron’s face towards her as she presses her lips to his. Vivian licks her lips as she runs her open palm at the noticeable bulge in Ron’s boxers. She brings Joss’s hands and guides her to peel off Ron’s boxers. His dick springs free with an accompanied moan.

He leans against the metal frame as errant hands stoke his length to completion. Yori’s lips don’t cease ravishing him and he can’t help but bite her lower lip in return of her attention. His other hand grasps her breast, fondling her through her clothes. Yori moans against him, her hand slipping through her pants as she touches herself, knees buckling ever so often.

Joss, envious of Ron’s attention on Yori, rights herself on her knees. Her eyes focus on the harsh red tip of Ron’s dick with precum licking from its slit. She laps at the small bead, humming at the distinct taste. She runs the tip of her tongue along the small opening, enjoying the twitching as she savored his musk.

Not to be outdone by her students, Vivian squeezes the base of Ron’s cock, her lips running along the length that Joss left unattended. She slides her hands lower, fondling with his balls as she sucks along each vein. The twitching made it a little difficult, but Vivian drew the lines of his veins with the tip of her tongue.

Ron gasps against Yori’s lips, his half-lidded gaze focused on her pale neck. He dives in, lapping at her heated skin, leaving bruises with each kiss. Yori’s moan echoes through the cafeteria, accompanied by the other onlookers’ moans. He can hear the distinct sound of squelching, of fingers fucking various pussies. The idea causes him to harden even more, earning appreciative sounds from both Joss and Vivian.

Vivian slides lower, sucking on his balls as she parts his legs a little wider. With no competition for his dick, Joss easily downs much of his length inside of her mouth. She drags his lips, sucking as she went, bobbing her head so she can taste all of him. Ron grasps the redhead’s hair, thrusting his hips in time with her thrust, pushing his dick deeper into her throat. Joss gags a bit but doesn’t give up easily.

She brings her hand to her pussy, rubbing her clit through slick panties but another hand joins in, pushing two fingers easily. Vivian helps Joss fuck herself, her own pussy in display as she finger fucks herself.

Ron laps his way down to Yori’s breast, biting on the nipple as he feels himself nearing the pinnacle. He thrusts his dick harder, deeper into Joss’s waiting mouth enjoying the muffled groans coming from the girl. Joss’s muffled moans rise as Vivian thrusts three fingers into their pussies, mimicking the pace of his dick spearing through her.

Yori cums so suddenly, squirting her fingers and wetting her pants. She arches against Ron’s mouth, the sight was enough to cause Ron to cum. His hot seed sloshes into Joss’s waiting mouth. Joss cums in turn, wetting her undergarments while Vivian slides off her fingers. Their teacher doesn’t cum but she guides Joss towards the gravy letting the younger girl open her mouth so Ron’s seed could trickle down onto their condiment.

“We’ll need a little more of that ingredient Ron. And don’t forget, I must take the finale, a teacher has her needs too.”

Ron nods fervently.


	16. Halloween

Ron stares at his phone, the numbers read a quarter past six in the evening. He’d been looking forward to some gaming during his free time but it seems he’s need elsewhere. He checks his phone once again, making sure that the house he’s visiting is the right one in the block.

He looks back at the dark neighborhood, decorated with all the spooky items the homeowners could find. The display is a little unsettling but he finally reaches his destination. He rings the doorbell, eager to get in since he’s not really dressed for the occasion.

The door immediately swings open and he’s greeted with a cacophony of ‘Treat or Treat!’. The light blinds him at first but once he’s recovered, he blushes darkly at the surprise. It’s the entire Middleton Cheer team scantily dressed in all the known Halloween icons. It’s Joss who opened the door, clad in a mummy costume. All the tissue paper missed on covering her breasts and her clean shaven pussy. “Glad you could finally join us Ron!” She greets, pulling him inside and closing the door behind him.

Liz waves from her spot from the couch, the witch costume hardly covering her pussy as the top stopped just under her large breasts. A witch’s hat sat atop her hair while Bonnie who’s dressed as Frankenstein is nursing a drink beside her.

“You’re late Ron!” She cries out, pointing at Marcella and Hope who were already in a lip lock, their costumes strewn on the floor. Some of the other girls had their share of vibrators pumping in and out of their glistening pussies causing Ron’s cock to harden in his pants. Liz pushes herself off of her seat, joining Joss in front of him. “Every Halloween, we get to do trick or treat. But since we’ve been doing so well, I think we deserve the trick this time, right Joss?”

Joss blushes darkly but nods, guiding the two to the carpet where all the eyes of the cheerleaders are focused. The moans from some of the girls died down, watching as Joss pushes Ron down while Liz takes a spot at his side. Ron watches in anticipation as Joss pushes him to sit, tugging Liz to her side. “We’re going with the plan right?” Liz blushes darkly as Joss nods. Ron can’t help but arch a brow as she watches the two girls feel themselves up. The lack of any covering on their dainty parts showcases how each of their fingers splayed on skin. Ron swallows audibly as Liz tugs on Joss’s nipples as she leaves open mouthed kisses on her skin.

Ron jumps up a bit as a hand cups him through his jeans, he turns to see Sara dressed in a tattered white sheet. The costume only came up to her shoulders with its tattered edge draped over her perky nipples. “You should be enjoying the show, Ron.” She turns his face back towards the two, they were making out and the view was causing his dick to harden.

It’s Liz who pulls away first, smirking at the obvious tent in his jeans. “Looks like someone’s getting excited Joss.” She pulls the other girl’s gaze towards Ron’s crotch, Joss can’t help but lick her lips. She pushes Liz away a bit, crawling over Ron as she pushes his shirt off of him. He complies, throwing it somewhere across the room as Joss undoes his panting. Once discarded, Ron’s left with a raging hard on inside his boxers.

She peppers his skin with kisses before peeling off his boxers, letting his dick spring free. Her small hand wraps around him, earning a groan while the onlookers gasp at the sight. Joss doesn’t hesitate, licking at the bead of precum. She wraps her lips around the head of his cock, slowly taking in his length. He groans loudly, leaning back; his lips met skin and he looks up to see Liz dragging her slit along his nose, “I hope you don’t mind Ron~ It’s Joss and I’s treat tonight.” She winks from her height and Ron easily grasps her butt, holding her in place as he drags the flat of his tongue along his slick pussy. Liz quickly grasps his hair as she moans loudly. Joss’s slurping sounds fill the room as she bobs her head up and down his dick. She pushes three fingers into her soaping cunt, prepping herself. She moans against his shaft, her teeth grazing along his dick causing him to shudder.

Ron moans against Liz’s pussy, two of his fingers slide in with eases as he fucks her cunt with his digits. He groans when Joss slides his whole length out of her mouth angling Liz so he can have the best view of Joss climbing on him. She parted some of the makeshift costume, dragging her wet pussy lips along the head of his cock. She captures his gaze as she slowly sinks down on him, her pussy swallowing his cock.

Ron groans against Liz’s skin, his tongue lapping at her clit while his fingers continue to thrust inside of her. Liz presses his nose roughly against her pussy, grinding herself against his lips as she moans out his name. The girls around them joined in on the fun, cunts exposed stuffed with fingers or toys.

“Trick or treat~” Joss announces as she brings herself up and down his dick. She leans back, pressing her palms on his legs so she can bring her hips up and down. The angle makes his dick run along her g-spot, making moans spill out of her lips. She pushes her pussy flush against his pelvis, driving his dick home inside of her. Ron moans against Liz’s pussy, savoring the sensation and the taste of two pussies on him.

“Someone’s enjoying their treat.” Another voice tickles his ears and he soon feels a tongue lap along his neck. Another mouth nibbles on his other earlobe causing Ron to stutter in his thrusts. Liz whines above him, tugging on his hair before smothering his face back against her pussy. “Don’t forget Ron, we’re having a treat as well~” She moans loudly when Ron puts more attention to her clit.

Joss hand wraps around the base of his dick as she bows over his form, she heaves her hips; pushing his cock deeper into her pussy. Her moans bounce around the walls as she rides him, she’s close. Ron’s own hips are meeting her own, angling himself so he can relish how tight Joss is. He moans against Liz’s cunt, withdrawing his fingers and thrusting four digits back in. It’s enough to make Liz cum, her pussy squirting all of her juices on his face. Her essence coats his lips, his cheeks and his shoulders.

Liz topples off of him, collapsing unto the cushioned floor with a happy sigh. With Ron now free, the girls quickly take her place. Bonnie eagerly licks at the pussy juice on his skin while Crystal licks along the shell of his ear. Ron grasps Joss’s hips, this time taking control of the youngest cheerleader as he pounds his cock into her wet cunt.

“Oh! Ron! Yes! Just like that!” She cries out, her eyes rolling back as she relents her control. He’s twitching inside of her and no sooner, Joss’s pussy clamps around him. He moans loudly, cumming. He shoots thick spurts of his seed inside of her, so much that there’s a small bulge on Joss’s stomach. She moans at how full, how hot she is. It takes Ron some time before he finishes cumming and slowly Joss slides his flaccid dick out.

His cum trickles down her legs in a thick stream, Kim quickly laps at her cousin’s legs. Marcella joins in, spreading Joss’s legs apart as she licked the cum-filled pussy. Moans fill the room and despite the numerous hands caressing his skin, his eyes are glued to the display in front of him. He gulps audibly as one of the girls’ hand wraps around his soft cock. Her smooth palm drags along the hardening flesh and he moans as she toys with the precum on the tip of his dick.

It doesn’t take long for him to be stiff and waiting. Lips press along the column on his neck as Bonnie whispers, “How about another round of trick or treat for us, Ron?”

He gulps.

“I’m sure you’re going to be up trick or treating the whole night.” She bites the skin along his shoulder as Kim takes her spot in front of his open legs, his cock slowly sliding into her hot mouth. He moans loudly, gripping her hair and nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent )


	17. Blonde Day Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is only updated whenever I get commissions for it. :)

Ron stuffs his phone inside his pocket, class has just ended. He looks around the empty hallway, with Kim at his side as he had wanted to walk home with him. She’s staring at her small pocket mirror, a prominent frown on her face.

She finally stows away the mirror, shifting her gaze towards him, “Do you think I’d look better if I was blonde?”

The question catches Ron off-guard, he stares at her incredulously for quite some time. Kim’s gives him a hoping look. He swallows at the scrutiny, “I don’t think you look bad with the current you right now.” He confesses, a blush dusting his cheeks. Kim sighs, taking her spot beside Ron. “Well, if- “

“Oh Ron! There you are!” Penny suddenly rushes from the doorway of the classroom beside them surprising both Ron and Kim, “I hope you don’t mind Kim!” She wraps her small hand around Ron’s wrist, pulling him into the classroom before closing the door on the surprised redhead’s face.

Ron stumbles on the floor, sputtering at the sudden manhandling. He holds on to the desk nearest to him, straightening himself up to see there’s actually more people than expected.

“It’s good you could finally join us Ron!” Tara exclaims quickly closing the distance between them, she presses her lips against his cheek while her hands run down his body. He groans, momentarily closing his eyes to savor the sensation of the cheerleader’s hands on him. Another pair of hands grope him through the fabric of his jeans. “I wouldn’t be closing my eyes if I were you Ron.” Flanner’s sultry voice is against his ear, her breath causing shivers to run down his spine. Another pair of hands quickly unfasten his jeans and he finds both Jessica and Lonnie in front of him, on their knees.

Lonnie quickly undoes his pants, pulling them done as Jessica does the same for his boxers. His half-hard cock is revealed to all the blondes in the room. Penny steps beside him, taking his cock in her hand earning the scowls of the kneeling girls. She runs her fingers along the hardening shaft, eliciting a moan from Ron. Justine walks towards them, grasping Ron’s chin, “I’m sure you’ve heard of Blonde day, Ron.” He shakes his head but Justine laughs, pressing her lips against his.

“It’s a day where all the blondes fuck one another. Isn’t it a good thing you’re also blonde, Ron?” Flanner whispers before taking his earlobe between her teeth and biting on it. He groans loudly, enjoying the feel of Justine’s hand around his dick. He feels something wet on his balls and he quickly looks down, Jessica and Lonnie were both running their tongues along his balls.

Tara’s hands find themselves under his shirt, pushing it up and off of him. Once off, the women resume their placement on his skin, he can feel their nails rake along his flesh earning a choked moan as the pair of girls raise their lips, running their tongue along his hardened cock. Justine releases her hold on his cock, as she takes each moan off his lips.

Both of the girls run their mouth along each side of his dick, as Lonnie goes to the base; Jessica runs the tip of her tongue over the slit, licking up the bead of precum. Tara runs her hands along his body, slipping down to cup his balls as Flanner presses kisses on his skin. “How about a show Ron?” Justine winks and she lifts her skirt, revealing her clean shaven pussy. She unclasps her skirt, letting the garment fall to her ankles before she steps out. She rushes to her desk, her ass in full view as it jiggles with each step. She plucks three dildos from her bag, popping one unto her lips as she tucks the other two within the crook of her elbow.

Without breaking her gaze on him, she runs her tongue along the faux dick. She takes the huge head into her mouth before sliding it out slowly, once she’s in front of him, she pushes the thick girth into her mouth before sliding it back out. The view makes his throat dry and Justine laughs, “Wish it was my mouth on your dick, huh?” She winks before pushing the other dildos on the barren desks. “Be a dear and use your fingers on me?” She doesn’t wait but grasps one of his hands, guiding it to her pussy.

The two mouths of his dick begin to suck and he shifts his gaze to see the two girls were finger fucking each other’s pussy. Lonnie moans momentarily, breaking her hold on his dick which Jessica uses to swallow his cock into her mouth. Lonnie plucks one of the dildos from the table and sneakily shoves it into Jessica’s soaping pussy. The other blonde moans loudly releasing his cock and both girls take their turn to lather his cock with their tongue.

He swallows thickly as his fingers slide into Justine’s wet pussy with little resistance, she rides his hands with ease. Her moans filling the room like a lewd music. Flanner takes his other hand as she steps by the other side, Tara replaces her spot, her lips trailing along his back as she squeezes his balls. Three fingers slide into Justine as two go for Flanner. Justine thrusts her hips against his fingers, her hand wrapped around his wrist to guide him. Flanner is facing away from him, her ass in the air as he pushes his fingers in and out of her from behind. She’s leaned on the desks, her legs wide open so he can see how well her pussy is eating his fingers.

A groan escapes his lips as he wonders who he’d take first.

Nails run along his length and he shudders at the sensation, he looks down to see Lonnie’s devious smirk as she runs her nails along his pelvis. The sensation of her blunt nails, to the pair of tongues as well as the lips on his skin sets him on the edge. He bucks his hips, moaning loudly as the girls hasten their moves. He grits his teeth, feeling his control slip as much of the sensation is getting him over the edge. He keeps his gaze on Justine who’s more than happy to stuff four of his fingers. She’s settled on top of a desk, legs spread wide open as his fingers slid in and out of her clenched pussy. Her moans fill the air as she cums again, coating his digits in her essence.

Ron shudders as he shifts his eyes to Flanner, her ass bouncing against his fingers. He’s pumping three fingers into her as she licks one dildo with her tongue, deep throating it as she looks back at him. He feels a mouth on his dick and he turns to the pair, Lonnie has his dick down her throat. She’s sucking him off as Jessica trails down to suck on his balls. He thrusts his hips against Lonnie’s mouth, moaning out loud as he feels himself tethering off the edge.

He moans out loud, praising them for how hot their pussies and their mouths felt. He was so close, just a bit more and-

Tara bites on his shoulder, and that’s the last thing that held his control.

He cums so suddenly, Jessica pushing Lonnie off his thick cock. His cum spurts over them, wave upon wave of his seed showering the pair’s skin. They moan under the spray while the other girls groan in envy, looking at the two as they open their mouth to receive his seed. Ron cums so much, sputtering waves upon waves before his legs become shaky and he slips his fingers out of the pussies to stay upright.

The girls whine at the loss of his fingers but they take the dildos and rub the phallic over their slick pussies before pushing in. Ron leans against the teacher’s table enjoying the view as Justine slides the thick girth into her waiting pussy, the pink pussy lips easily swallowing the toy. Flanner has some difficulty with the thick girth, slowly guiding the toy in as her moans echo throughout the room.

The door suddenly open shocking the girls as well as some who quickly jolt to their feet. In the doorway, Vivian stands with a disappointed look on her face. She steps into the room, closing the door and turning the lock back.

She places the keys on a desk before eyeing all of them with a sultry gaze, “Who told you to stop?”


	18. Blonde Day Pt. 2

Ron watches the way Vivian paces into the room, taking one of the chairs from the pushed up desks and dragging it in front of him. The girls who quickly scamper away to the sides, throwing glares at their teacher but not voicing their disappointment. Vivian plasters the seat firmly in front of Ron’s spread legs, sitting on the chair with her legs spread apart. He groans at the view in front of him; she wasn’t wearing anything beneath her tight black pencil skirt. The thought causes his dick to twitch, and the girls immediately crowd around him. Vivian doesn’t shift her position, keeping her legs spread open so his eyes can feast upon her clean shaven, and glistening pussy. “Well?” There’s an amused lilt in her voice causing Ron to groan again.

She leans against the seat, pushing her hips a little over the edge of the seat as she spreads her legs. She brings one of her stocking clad foot up, running it along the slicked cock that’s becoming hard under her touch. Ron lets out a choked moan, leaning lightly on the table as he lets Vivian do her magic. She chuckles darkly, “Who knew that a mere foot could make you look like that, Mr. Stoppable? Show a little restraint, unless you actually like women dominating you on a day like this.” She brings her foot up, running it along the sensitive underside of the crown of his cock before sliding down to his balls.

He chokes out a gurgle response, throwing his head back as he enjoys the silky feel of her stockings. But as soon as she begun, she stops with so suddenly earning a grown from the only male in the room. She turns around, eyeing the way some of the girls have begun to ride their dildos while some others watch in envy as she keeps her foot upon Ron’s cock. “if you want to have a go, come here and join me.” She chuckles, throwing her hair back before sliding her foot down.

She slides off the seat, pressing her clothed chest against Ron’s sweat-slicked skin as she claims his lips. He groans as her hand wraps around his erect cock, pumping it in her soft hands as he feels some girls join them. One dainty hand pulls him away from Vivian, his pleasure-glazed eyes turned to Justine who crashes her lips unto his.

Tara slides to his side, running her well-manicured hands along his skin making light red trails causing him to shudder. He feels silky lips along his cock and he moans out loud, seeing Vivian take his cock into her mouth with ease. She doesn’t wait to adjust, quickly taking his thick dick in and out, lubricating him. His attention is pulled aside, Tara taking his lips as she guides one of his hands to her breasts. He squeezes the mound with much gusto as his other hand is being guided to some very slick pussy lips.

He moans loudly as he slides his fingers along Justine’s slick cunt, toying with her clit as she moans against his skin. Her lips peppering kisses along his neck as Tara brings her chest to his lips, his tongue finding a pebbled nipple. He sucks on it, nestled in Tara’s breasts as Vivian slides his cock out of her mouth.

She lets some of her saliva dribble down onto his cock, her eyes finding his as she stands up to her full height. “You’re going to miss out if you don’t keep your eyes on me, Stoppable.” She winks, grasping the hem of her pencil skirt and slowly bringing it up. The sight of her milky white legs being revealed kept his eyes glued to the spectacle in front of him. His mouth is dry, dick twitching in front as the cacophony of moans around him adds a sultry air to view. Vivian bites her lip, folding her skirt up all the way to her hips, the stretchable material giving way to her pale skin and the sight of her dripping cunt. She shakes her hips a bit, “I believe, you owe me a good time. I missed out a lot, don’t you think so,” She pushes herself against him, undoing the buttons of her top as they fly across the room. Her breasts come unbidden, spilling through her blouse as her hard nipples pressed on his skin, “Ron~”

He groans, pulling her down to a kiss as he lightly bites unto her lower lip. The way she says his name breaks him, undoing his earlier restraint. He suckles on her lips before she pushes herself off of him. “So you do like a little bit of control, well, too bad, Stoppable. I’m going to take you on a ride.” She presses one quick kiss to his lips, before turning around and presenting her gorgeous ass. She shakes it in front of his view, spreading her legs a bit and then taking a hold of his cock.

She runs the tip of his weeping dick along her slick cunt, enjoying the way it rubs against her clit. She looks at him over the shoulder, “Time for a lesson from me~” With how slick she was, his dick quickly slides in. Her ass bounces as she rides his cock, using her seat as leverage while she takes his cock with practiced ease.

A lot of the girls in the room imitate the way she’s riding on his cock, putting their dildos along the floor as they ride on it while watching Vivian ride Ron’s cock. He slides three fingers into Justine’s cunt as she grinds on his palm. Tara’s moaning at the way he’s squeezing her tits. Vivian widens her legs, looking over at her shoulder as she moans his name, praising him for his beautiful cock. She brings her hips faster, rougher as her moans rise up in volume.

The girls join in as well, crying out for his cock as they ride their orgasms on various dildos. “Yes, Ron! Fuck me!” He groans at their cries, arching his hips so he can thrust his cock midway earning an appreciative cry from the pussy he’s fucking himself into. He quickens his pace, feeling the tightness surrounding him, Vivian is delicious warm and tight. “Oh god, yes Ron! Fuck yes!” She arches her back, her ass bouncing as her cunt swallows his cock, pummeling her insides as he’s tethering to the edge.

He’s so close, he rubs Justine’s clit as he fucks her pussy with his fingers. He slides his other hand to Tara’s cunt, scissoring her insides as she rides on his hand, screaming her appreciation. Vivian looks over at him, her eyes filled with pleasure as her brows are knotted in concentration. He pulls out his dick before slamming it back into her pussy with much force, it causes Vivian to cry out. She cums so hard, gripping his cock causing Ron to cum as well. He spurts so much of his cum inside of her, coating her insides white as she rides his dick for a few more. The others cum right after, their high pitched cries and tight cunts gripping his fingers causing his shaft to twitch inside Vivian.

She chuckles breathily, slowly pulling herself off of his cock. His softened dick slides out but not before he’s treated to very cum-filled pussy, his semen trickling down her cunt as much of it overflows. He groans, enjoying the way it slides down Vivian’s cunt lips, down her quivering thighs as she collapses on the seat. Her ass still in the air and her pussy still under his gaze, it twitches at the last waves of her orgasm.

She turns around, licking her lips at Ron, “Well? The day’s not over. I’m sure there’s still some room for a few more blondes to go, right ladies?” The answering yes causes Ron to shudder but he grasps his cock, fingers slick with pussy juice and his cum. He’s still so hard and ready, he pumps it slowly wondering who’s next.


	19. The Date Night

Ron watches in anticipation as the audience fills the seats. The tickets in his hand had long been crumpled as he looks around with anticipation. He’d been invited by some of the girls to watch the sequel of the ‘Pleased Phallus’. He brings a hand up to his temples, massaging them slowly as he tries to think of why there was a sequel and the inevitable circumstance that was going to happen in this particular screening.

Murmurs erupt behind him and he tries to slide lower, hoping to hide himself from the prying eyes of some of the girls directed his way. It’s been quite some time since he woke up as the only guy left in town, or perhaps the world, but he’s still yet to get used to it.

He twiddles his thumbs together, feeling a little nervous at what’s going to happen soon. The murmurs continue and they only rise in volume as sits with nervous energy bubbling inside of him.

“Ron!” A distinct voices rises from the crowd and all the girls quiet at the mention of his name. He sits up to look for the owner of the voice, feeling the weight of the stares headed his way. A pale arm rises, waving at him and he breathes a sigh of relief as Britina makes her way towards his seat. She’s dressed nicely with an orange crop top and a very short white frilled skirt. He can’t help but ogle at her slender form as she struts her way towards him. However, instead of joining him at his side, Britina’s hand wraps around his upper arm and she gently makes him stand.

“What are you doing over here? Everyone’s waiting for you backstage.” She chuckles lightly as she guides Ron towards the stage. The lights dim as they make their way to the stage where familiar faces push a very comfortable looking black leather couch and a drawer. Penny grins at him as she pushes the drawer just an arm’s length away from the leather couch while Joss sits in the middle, fidgeting. Clearly she was unused to have so many looking at her.

Zita grins at the crowd as the lights are dimmed and the stage is bathed with the spotlight. “Thank you all for coming and as always, enjoy the show!” She lets out a hearty bout of laughter as the Yori and Kim along with Britina guide Ron to the middle of the seat.

The show was about to begin.

“You look too dressed for the occasion Ron.” Zita appraises as she drops to the space in front of him. Kim’s hands were already undoing the buttons to his shirt while Yori dips her head to press kiss along the sensitive column of his neck. Joss’s own hands were running up and down his front. He swallows thickly, feeling his cock twitch under their attention. “Y-yeah, wasn’t sure what you’d like me to wear.” He replies weakly as Joss’s nails rake along his bare chest. Kim guides his shirt off, tossing it to the audience where one of the girls catches it and squeals as she breathes it in.

“I thought the movie name was already an idea. Not to worry, we always love stripping you off your clothes after, right girls?” Zita winks from her position in front of Ron’s legs. Her hands quickly undo his belt and the fastenings, guiding his pants down along his legs to reveal his boxers. He gulps loudly as not one hand but three palm his clothed cock. He can’t help the groan that escapes his lips, his head resting on the couch. Tara smiles at him, “Enjoying it Ron~?

He chokes out his reply as another set of hands toy with his clothed balls. He groans out a yes before looking down to see Yori and Joss joining Zita by his legs. Kim drags her hands up as Britina pulls Ron’s chin towards her, crashing her lips against his own. He hums against the kiss as someone runs their nails along his chest. He feels his boxers peeled off his legs, the cool air conditioning causing goosebumps to rise on his skin.

He breaks the kiss as a groan spills from his lips, peeking down Zita is licking along his balls as Joss grasps his thick dick with her small hands. Yori’s tongue laps at the precum on the tip, lapping along the sensitive head of his cock while she runs her nails along the underside of his thighs.

“Don’t forget about us, Ron.” Tara whines as she sits beside Britina, placing a hand upon his cheek and pressing a kiss to his lips. Kim marks her side of his body with small rouge kisses, nipping at his skin as she goes. With his lips currently occupied, Tara leans and trails her tongue along the sensitive line of his abdomen, causing Ron to gasp under her attention.

Joss takes one side, running her tongue along each vein. Yori mimics her actions, her tongue running along the other side. Each graze of their tongue along his veiny shaft causes his dick to twitch earning appreciative moans from both girls. Zita takes his balls into her mouth, sucking on it lightly as she guides her tongue along the sensitive sac. She’s careful as she rolls each ball with her tongue, pressing his legs further apart so the trio can service him better.

Ron lets out a loud groan as Britina pinches both his nipples, his hips thrusting lightly under the sudden pain. “Did you like that Ron~?” Britina asks breathily as she runs her nails around his nipples. He doesn’t respond, only breathing heavily as Tara presses kisses unto his skin. The blonde with a ponytail grins devilishly as she pinches his nipples once more, earning another groan and this time his hips jerked up suddenly. The action causes his dick to slide nicely into Joss’s mouth, her gasp choked by his thick dick. Yori whines at the loss of his cock while Joss sucks hungrily on the head before bottoming up his length.

Left without the taste of his dick, Yori presses open mouthed kisses along the sensitive skin of his thighs, going lower as shares his balls with Zita. Ron moans against Tara’s lips as he feels the warmth of various mouths on his cock. It twitches inside Joss’s mouth, the younger Possible bobbing her head up and down. Her teeth lightly graze along his veins, earning twitches of pleasure.

He brings a hand behind Joss’s head, pushing his dick deeper down her throat hearing her gag a little at his length. She doesn’t stop, continuing to bob her head along his cock as she sucks him off with each stroke. Zita and Yori toy with his balls, sucking each one as their hands run along each other’s body. Yori’s fingers toy with Zita’s clit, as Zita pumps three digits into Yori’s pussy. They moan against his balls, the vibration setting him off the edge that he suddenly cums inside of Joss’s mouth. The younger redhead chokes on his cum as she slides his length out. He splatters his seed unto her face and her clothes but she runs her hands along his shaft, egging him to cum more. He groans against Tara’s lips as his hips thrust against Joss’s hand while he spurts more of his cum unto her face. Zita and Yori take their places beside Yori, opening their mouths as some ribbons of cum splatter along their lips. The three girls moan at the taste of his cum while Ron slumps on the seat, spent from cumming so suddenly.

He pants heavily as Joss, Yori and Zita move aside. With the women gone, his softened cock is in full display to the audience who gasp in awe. He could pick out some moans from the crowd as well as some mutters of praise at how delicious his cock looks. His gaze sweeps the audience, noticing some of the girls were bent forward while their hands were busy below. Some legs were spread wide, dildos and vibrators stuffed into their pussies. There was the distinct smell of sex in the air. He blushes under the attention but groans as Kim’s hand wraps around his sensitive cock. 

She runs her hand along the flaccid dick as she slides in front of him, “It’s still too early to be the curtain call, Ron. This is the sequel; I do think we can ante up.” Pressing her warm palm against his thigh, she pushes his legs apart granting her more accesses to his balls. Kim takes her spot at the side, giving the crowd a very nice view of her hand going up and down his cock while her lips trail along his skin.

Tara presses kisses along his jaw while Britina draws circles on his chest with her fingernail. She drags it along his skin until she circles one of his nipples. Ron moans at the sensation, arching his hips up so he smears his cum-slicked cock along Kim’s lips. The redhead chuckles, pressing a chaste kiss on the top of his cock before slowly guiding it into her hot mouth.

He runs his fingers through her hair as he grasps the base of his dick, pressing his hardening length against her lips. “Oh~ You want me to blow you Ron? I might do it if you ask me.” The amusement in her voice causes his dick to harden even more. He swallows thickly, moaning at the way Britina is biting along his skin leaving marks in her wake.

He bucks his hips upward when Kim swirls her tongue along the slit of his cock, cleaning all traces of his cum off of him. Britina grasps his nape, pulling him by the chin so she can crash her lips against his own. “Eyes on me Ron~” She whispers against his lips and he tries his best to keep his attention on her. She licks his lower lip, asking for entry, and he’s more than happy to oblige. She ventures his mouth, her tongue meeting his own as he closes his eyes to savor the sensation. Tara’s sucking his neck while her hand is running up and down his side while Kim, she’s bobbing her head up and down his cock. He’s so stiff inside her mouth, he couldn’t help but push more of his girth into her mouth. She doesn’t even gag.

The moans in the room rise in volume.

It’s a wet squelch that brings him out of the trance. Ron turns to the side to see Joss pushing a thick dildo into her tight cunt. She’s lying on the floor, the view of her defiled pussy just in the right view. While Yori is pushing a double ended dildo in and out of her and Zita, who was on all fours moaning out Ron’s name. He twitches inside Kim’s mouth, feeling a little envious at the way the dildos were pumping in and out of their pussies. He groans against Britina’s lips, placing a hand upon her hip. “I want to fuck you Britina.”

She blushes but nods meekly, feeling a little shy. Zita lets out a howl, “All right, star of the -ungh- show!”

“I want in too! Aah! Ron! I want your -aanh- cock in me too!” Yori cries out as she hastens her pace, her envy showing but she doesn’t stop. Kim slides his dick out with a distinct pop, earning a loud cacophony of moans from the audience. Kim grins from her spot as she helps Britina sit on top of his legs, “How about you give them a good show?”

Britina nods, peeling off her clothes to reveal her clean shaven pussy. She stands in front of Ron who reaches out for her, his lips clamping around her nipple as his hand slips to her pussy lips. They’re so wet, his fingers slide so easily along her slit before he pinches her clit. Britina throws her head back to let out a loud moan. Kim pulls her down to sit on Ron’s legs as she takes the other nipple into her mouth. She suckles on the teat as she joins her hand with Ron’s, toying the small bundle of nerves. He circles his fingers along her nub, enjoying the way she bucked her hips under his touch. He nibbles on her nipple before releasing it to kiss Kim, her lips dominating his own.

Another pair of hands perch along her hips and Tara presses kisses along her nape, “Everyone’s looking at you Britina. Make it a sight to envy.” She nods weakly, moans spilling from her lips as both Ron and Kim return to sucking her nipples. Tara’s hands venture downwards to her cunt, spreading her lips as Ron slides two fingers in so easily.

“So wet…” He can’t help but appraise as he slides his fingers out, and back in. She’s so wet, each entry earns a squelch with her juices filling the air with such a lewd sound. Her cheeks darken at the sound but she joins her moans in, praising Ron and both girls who are leaving marks on her skin. Ron brings his other hand to her clit, rolling the bundle of nerves in between his fingers as he adds a third finger inside of her. He spreads them apart, pumping them easily with her juices. Britina rides his hand, enjoying the stretch as he flexes his fingers.

He curls them inwards causing her to curl and her breath to hitch. Ron doesn’t miss the way she’s breathless for a moment, he’d found her G-spot. Taking advantage of the information, Ron runs his fingers along the spot at each entry summoning moans from Britina. She arches her body against his touch, her breasts in full display as Kim squeezes a mound while her mouth suckles the hardened teat. Her other hand is toying with Britina’s clit, rolling it until the other woman’s legs are shaking from pleasure.

Ron groans at the sight, Britina’s pussy pulled open so he can see the way his fingers slide in and out. He feels her cunt clench around him, so he quickens his pace. His entry is much rougher than before and he holds her in place with his hand on her hip. She’s thrusting against his hand, as Tara kisses all of her moans. The theater feels so much hotter now with moans filling up the air.

He runs his thumb over Kim’s hand on the clit and it’s enough to cause Britina to break. The Blonde cries out, her hips stuttering as she cums hard. Her pussy squeezes his fingers as he stills inside of her, coating his digits in her juices. Tears prickle along her eyes at the intensity of her orgasm. She lets out another low moan before leaning forward, her sweat-slicked forehead pressed against Ron’s as she catches her breath.

“You okay?” He murmurs between deep breaths and Britina lets out a laugh as she slowly stands, sliding his fingers out of her cunt. A low moan spills from her lips before she has a smirk, “Of course, we’re just starting out right?”

She turns around, straddling his thighs as she presses her slick pussy lips along his skin. He groans out loud, grasping her hips and pulling her ass flushed against his erect cock. “I think you’ve had enough teasing for today, right Ron? How about we show the crowd how it should be~” She winks at him over her shoulder and with his help, she raised her ass from his lap. Kim helps Britina widen her legs as she positions herself above Ron’s stiff dick.

Tara slaps her ass before guiding her down Ron’s cock, she does it slowly. Inch by agonizing inch, her pussy swallows his dick as everyone in the room watches. Even Joss and company had to pause, marveling the way Britina’s pussy swallows the thick girth with ease. She takes all of his dick in, hitting her in all the right places. Slowly Britina brings herself back up and then down, repeating the motion until she’s a moaning mess under the spotlight. Kim kneels in front of them, her tongue lapping along the place where her pussy meets his cock. The redhead’s fingers dove into her own pussy, pumping three digits in tune with Ron’s dick. Tara capture’s Britina’s lips, devouring each delighted moan as her own hands busy with toying the other blonde’s nipples.

The other trio watch in envy as Britina impales herself with Ron’s dick but Yori pushing the dildo just in time to Britina’s hips makes for an excellent substitute – for now. Joss puts the dildo onto the floor, her eyes focused on the display as she goes up and down the toy while playing with her nipples. She moans out his name, telling him his dick feels so good and she can’t wait to try it out. The other girls agree.

Kim sucks on Britina’s clit, lapping at the juices that trickle down Ron’s cock while she continues to finger fuck herself. She’s close, her pussy clenching around her digits as she’s imagining her turn on Ron’s cock. She pulls on her clit and her orgasm tumbles so easily. She keens against Britina’s pussy, sucking on the bud causing the blonde riding a thick cock to cum as well. She arches her body, lips breaking away from Tara as her pussy clenches around Ron’s cock. She’s cumming so hard, tightening its grip on his dick that one last slide is all he can do before he shoots his load inside her.

Ron moans loudly, as he pumps his dick a few more times before sliding out. His cum trickles down Britina’s exposed pussy, dripping down her legs and unto Kim’s waiting lips. Tara swipes some of the cum and she brings her finger into her mouth, sucking the combined cum off it. He leans back gasping his breath as Britina leans on him, her cream-filled pussy in full display for everyone. She’s pumping her fingers inside her, pulling her lips apart as more of Ron’s cum trickle out.

“Let’s take a quick break for scene 2~!”

  
  
  



	20. The Mission Part 1

Ron sits awkwardly on the metal table as Director Betty requested.

Glumly, he watches as the doctor takes some things from a drawer, laying them on the table while Kim watches in the seat in front of the table. Today was supposed to be a Saturday which meant a time for him to relax but it seems fate had another plan. He fidgets on his seat, wondering what they will have to deal in a few hours.

He fidgets with his long sleeved shirt, feeling a tad overdressed when his eyes shift to Kim. She was only wearing a tank top and camo shorts. When he asked earlier, Director Betty had requested the girls wear lesser clothing to ease the chances of fighting. He doesn’t push on, just a little confused.

The director finally steps in front of him, her knowing eye raking over his seated form. Ron feels a little self-conscious under her gaze, earning a pleased smile. She turns to Kim as she clambers up on the table, her hands pressed upon Ron. He watches the way the Director’s hands run along his chest, his skin warming under her touch.

A gloved hand brings his chin up, the director’s stern look causing Ron to gulp audibly.

“Pay attention. We need your utmost attention on this mission.” She runs her hands down, toying with the hem of his shirt as she continues, “You are to stop and capture Andrena Lynn, Summer Gale, Camille Leon and Espadrille.” The director takes out a remote to showcase the images of the girls on a screen. Her other hand slips underneath Ron’s shirt, trailing up to pinch a nipple. A groan escapes Ron’s lips as the director continues to discuss the battle plan. She drops the remote onto the table, her other hand joining underneath his shirt. She pushes him down onto the table, bringing his top off of him.

Ron shudders at the chill, while the director hovers over him. “Our secret weapon to subdue them is Ron. No one can really resist his dick so we need to bring him front so they focus their attention on him and Kim, you’ll have to use our equipment to pacify them.”

Ron groans as director Betty grinds her core along his crotch, his cock hardening at the way her body is pressed on him.

“How should we lure them to focus on Ron?” Kim stands from her seat, her eyes focused on the sight. There’s a distinct blush on her cheeks as the director smirks above Ron.

“Easy.” She easily undoes his pants, slipping them along his boxers off his legs and pushing them onto the floor. She grasps hold of Ron’s hardening cock, sliding off the male’s body so she can run her tongue along his slit. She licks off the bead of precum as Kim’s own eyes focus on the cock, hardening under their gazes. “No one can resist this right? First, we have to make sure Ron is ready.”

Director betty runs her tongue along his cock, earning a twitch as she grazes her teeth at the sensitive underside. Kim brings her hands along his abdomen, her eyes still focused on his cock. Betty brings her mouth back up, guiding his stiff dick into her mouth and sucking on it greedily.

The loud slurping noises fill the room along with Ron’s moans as he arches his hips up. Betty slides his cock out, “You have to attend to him too, Kim. Do what you think they would do if you were in their shoes.” She slips his cock back inside and Kim turns to Ron, pressing her lips against his own. She doesn’t hold back on deepening the kiss as Betty sucks him off, his cock so stiff and twitching inside her mouth. Her gloved hands play along with his balls, tugging them lightly as Kim’s blunt nails run along his chest. He groans against the kiss, pushing his hips up so he can thrust his dick deeper down Betty’s throat. He brings a hand upon his director, grasping the dark locks and keeping her in place.

He thrusts a little bit more before cumming down her throat. Betty hums appreciating, drinking all of his cum and slowly guiding his still stiff out. “Now Kim, if you were one of the targets how would you want Ron?”

The redhead pulls herself off her partner, pleasure glazed eyes focused on Ron’s still standing dick, “I’d ride him.”

Betty steps away, crossing her arms, “Then be my guest.”

Kim nods, taking her place as Betty slides off the table. She undoes her shorts, throwing them to the floor as she spreads her slick cunt for Ron to see, “I’m so wet and ready~” Slowly kneeling, she positions her cunt above his cock and slowly swallows his thick girth. Ron watches her pussy eat his dick inch by inch until Kim is sitting down on his pelvis. She doesn’t pause to adjust, quickly bringing her hips up and down to take him in. Her moans fill the room as Ron’s groans chime in. His hands grip her hips as he guides her on his cock. She slips her tank top up, revealing her bare breasts and plays with them as she rides him.

Not to be outdone, Betty strips off her own clothing, grabbing a dildo and imitating the way Kim’s cunt is riding Ron’s cock. With the close proximity of the wall to the table, she presses the suction to the wall and fucks herself on the dildo as she bends down to swipe her tongue along where the teenagers are joined. The tip of her tongue toys along with Kim’s clit, causing the girl to moan loudly at the assault on her nerves. Betty toys with one of her nipples while her other hand is toying with her own clit. She sucks on Kim’s small bundle of nerves, bringing her head up and down the action.

Kim leans backwards, pressing her cunt to the director’s face while riding Ron with more fervor. She feels so close, her fingers pinching her nipples are more moans spill out of her lips. She hastens the pace, eyes trailing to where her pussy meets Ron’s cock. The director angles her face, the scent of sex filling her nose as she makes playful bite on Kim’s pussy. It’s enough to break the girl’s resolve and she cums hard, squeezing Ron’s cock.

Ron arches beneath them, his own moan filling the room as he cums as well. Kim’s tight pussy squeezing around him and the erotic display proving too much to his senses. He fills her cunt with his seed, spurting wave upon wave of cum until some of it leak out of Kim’s pussy. Betty hums and licks at the white rivulets sucking on his still stiff cock as she can never get tired of Ron’s taste. Slowly Kim brings herself off of Ron, hoping to catch her breath.

Spots of cum drop all over the place.

Ron takes a deep breath as he sits up and brings his legs to the side, facing his debauched director. Before he can drop off the table, Betty presses a palm over his chest. Her pleasured face filling his gaze as she slides herself off her dildo. Turning around, she presents her soaked pussy, spreading her pussy lips apart to reveal how wet she is.

“I believe we still have some time. Why don’t we test you out with me? Just to see if you know the action plan well enough.” Ron gulps, his hands plaster around his director’s hips as he angles his dick along her entrance. Betty doesn’t hesitate and slides herself down his length, earning a choked groan from the younger male.

She sets up a relentless pace as Ron groans with each time he’s seated deep inside of her. Betty smiles over her shoulder, “How about a little rougher Ron? Those girls won’t keel with this much effort.”

He leans over her, doubling his efforts as the moans fill the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please support me by ordering a commission ( https://www.fiverr.com/crimsonadvent, ko-fi.com/crimsonadvent )


End file.
